


Werewolf

by toshiharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta/Beta, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiharu/pseuds/toshiharu
Summary: [sekai; ABO; wolf!au; vampire!au] Após uma misteriosa explosão nas Estradas Altas, dois povos, há muito inimigos naturais, se veem diante de uma teia de segredos e enigmas que cercam tanto os Quatro Grandes quanto a Irmandade de Lyn. Cabe a Sehun, um Irmão de Lyn, investigar o ocorrido e descobrir se em sua busca é capaz de compreender as razões que levaram seu povo a seguir diariamente em caçadas ao que chamavam de "bestas": os Werewolves.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaism/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de mais nada, em relação a essa história eu só poderia agradecer a Brena (@shixunies no twitter e @sekaism no ao3) que pode ser considerada com toda a certeza madrinha de Werewolf. Ela foi a primeira pessoa com quem compartilhei a ideia, a primeira a me incentivar a desenvolver e a primeira pra quem eu, não me aguentando, contei absolutamente TUDO! Mas, mais do que todo o apoio, eu recebi dela um carinho muito precioso que foi a principal razão pra sempre me incentivar a continuar com essa história. 
> 
> Esse pôster BELÍSSIMO que vocês podem ver foi obra dela, não somente como um dos presentes mais preciosos que já recebi, mas também como a escolha dela para usar a minha fanfic como o trabalho final dela para uma disciplina (cadeira) da faculdade. Foi a coisa mais linda que já vi e eu não podia me sentir mais honrada em ter uma pessoa maravilhosa como ela como minha amiga. 
> 
> Então essa nota inicial é principalmente como um agradecimento a ela por existir e ser quem ela é e que Werewolf sempre vai ser feita com todo o meu carinho por causa dela, em primeiro lugar!
> 
> Obrigada ♥

As paisagens ao seu redor eram apenas borrões, era capaz apenas de distinguir o que estava adiante. Ainda que sentisse a rigidez em suas mãos, fosse pelo frio ou pela força exagerada que aplicava, continuava a se agarrar ao guidão, acelerando cada vez mais, observando o ponteiro do velocímetro a cada segundo passar para um dígito acima. As pequenas gotículas, erguidas pelo atrito das rodas contra o asfalto ainda molhado devido à neve derretida, atingiam o visor de seu capacete, tornando sua visão salpicada. Não ousava tentar limpar, não queria se dar a folga de tirar as mãos do guidão e correr o risco de perder velocidade. Precisava ir mais rápido, mais longe.

Já havia perdido a noção de há quanto tempo estava seguindo aquela estrada, mas ainda tinha um mínimo discernimento que o fazia perceber que se aproximava de um lugar proibido demais para si. Perigoso demais. Riu mentalmente ao constatar que para qualquer lugar que seguisse estaria entrando em um barril de pólvora. Se voltasse para além das montanhas, estaria na frigideira. Se continuasse seguir pela estrada, estaria saltando diretamente para o fogo.

Estava sem escolhas. Para piorar tudo, ainda estava ferido. Apesar de seu esforço para ignorar, a ardência em suas costas era um lembrete constante de que não estava conseguindo cicatrizar com sua habitual velocidade. Sabia que o ferimento estava profundo e, desconfortavelmente, sentia o sangue escorrer por sua espinha, fazendo com que sua camiseta grudasse de forma incômoda.

O suor escorria frio por seu rosto. Piscou pesadamente, começando a sentir a visão escurecer e a força desaparecer de suas mãos e pernas. Balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e tentou buscar o controle sobre si mesmo. Precisava continuar em frente, precisava manter mais distância. Sabia que estaria sendo seguido, as regras eram claras na Casa. E ele havia quebrado a principal delas, consequentemente, deveria ser caçado e punido. Mas não podia se dar a tal luxo, não podia ser capturado quando sabia muito bem que o que acreditava estava acontecendo. Sabia que o balanço na ordem natural das coisas estava desestabilizado, sabia que os sinais estavam mais claros. A começar pelas inconstâncias nas cidades, as notícias nebulosas que havia recebido nos últimos meses na Casa.

Algo estava acontecendo no Condado de Lyn, algo que, nem a Irmandade de Lyn e nem a Casa Superior da Ordem, queriam que fosse revelado. Ainda que, atualmente, fossem um clã numericamente pequeno, eram considerados um dos quatro Grandes. Consequentemente, ele sabia que seu líder estava envolvido em toda a teia de segredos que unia os inimigos naturais. E todo esse contexto o levava para a atual situação em que se encontrava, ferido e fugindo.

Havia feito perguntas demais, havia feito suposições demais. Havia, com toda a certeza, atingido um ponto chave em todo o mistério.

Uma pontada e ardência em suas costas o fizeram despertar de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o arquear ligeiramente a coluna e apertar os olhos intensamente, tentando conter o gemido de dor que insistia em lhe escapar pelos lábios.

Tempo suficiente para retirar sua atenção da estrada. A dor o havia feito afrouxar demais o aperto no acelerador, fazendo com que a velocidade da moto decaísse repentinamente e o tempo mínimo em que havia fechado seus olhos o privasse de notar que um imenso galho havia sido derrubado pela nevasca da noite anterior e, agora, descansava perigosamente no meio da estrada, exatamente a pouquíssimos metros a sua frente. Sem forças para controlar a moto, aliada ao pouco atrito devido ao asfalto molhado e somada ao mísero tempo de reação, não conseguiu desviar.

Em uma virada brusca, a roda dianteira enroscou em uma ramificação do galho, fazendo com que a moto rodasse no ar, arremessando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que o aglomerado de galho e moto voavam para cima de si, atingindo-o violentamente e em seguida, após rolar mais uma vez, deslizasse pelo asfalto.

Tentou se mover, mas então, tudo ficou escuro.

  


Com um gemido baixo, contido e extremamente doloroso, tentou abrir os olhos. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra uma superfície gélida e dura. Cada mínima parte de seu corpo parecia gritar por socorro, todas as dores que sentia em cada músculo pareciam deixá-lo ainda mais fora de sintonia.

Encolhendo os braços e apoiando as mãos trêmulas contra o asfalto, tentou se levantar, sentindo no mesmo instante seus braços fraquejarem e cair, novamente, de encontro ao chão. Piscou demoradamente, buscando recuperar um pouco do foco de sua visão. Ainda deitado de bruços, sentia o corpo latejar, a ardência insuportável do ferimento de suas costas e o frio congelante dos ventos adentrar pelos rasgos de sua vestimenta. Por essa friagem, ao piscar mais algumas vezes, notou que se tratava dos ventos da noite.

O espaço ao seu redor estava mergulhado no breu noturno, salpicado pelos brilhos das estrelas e carregado da ausência da lua. Apenas uma única fonte de luz chegava aos seus olhos, uma fonte que, trazida pelo vento, o tocava com um bem-vindo calor. Ao mexer dolorosamente a cabeça na direção das ondas de luz, finalmente tomou conhecimento do que se tratava.

No mesmo instante, uma última descarga de adrenalina tomou conta de cada parte de seu corpo arrebentado. Sentiu medo e pressa. Sua moto estava pegando fogo a alguns metros de distância, o combustível vazando perigosamente. Sabia que em alguns minutos, talvez até mesmo segundos, haveria uma explosão.

Fincando, em vão, as unhas contra o asfalto, puxou seu corpo para longe, arrastando-se o máximo que conseguia para longe do foco da explosão. Sentia uma pressão contra seu abdômen, como se algo estivesse afundando e rasgando cada vez mais. Enquanto ainda se arrastava, ousou olhar para aquela região de pressão, soltando um arquejo sôfrego ao visualizar um grosso galho fincado em suas entranhas.

Com uma força advinda de outra parte de sua existência, aquela que sempre estaria lá para mantê-lo vivo, conseguiu se pôr de pé, sobre trêmulas e fracas pernas que provavelmente cederiam a qualquer instante. Com ambas as mãos buscando conter o intenso sangramento em seu abdômen, avançou a passos cambaleantes para longe da moto, em direção a um dos lados do acostamento, o que o levaria direto para as florestas que cercavam as estradas das montanhas.

Quando estava a míseros metros, quase prestes a pisar no chão coberto de neve e galhos, a moto explodiu estrondosamente, o impacto da explosão o tirando do chão e expulsando-o para o interior da floresta, fazendo-o rolar por um barranco até ser parado por uma imponente pedra em seu caminho. Gemeu de dor, expelindo sangue por sua boca e sentindo aquele galho penetrá-lo mais fundo. Xingou por alguns instantes, tentando se levantar com todo o esforço restante de seu corpo já debilitado. Olhou para trás e viu ainda resquícios da luminosidade e do fogo se espalhando pela estrada, sobre o combustível vazado. Tentou respirar fundo, mas essa era uma tarefa dolorosa demais, apenas se contentou em manter uma respiração minimamente regular e seguir para longe daquele lugar. Sabia que dentro de poucas horas tanto pessoas dos Montes quanto do Condado iriam averiguar o que havia acontecido.

Seguiu seu caminho cada vez mais para o interior da floresta, torcendo para que não estivesse deixando uma trilha nítida demais, fosse pelo seu cheiro irreconhecível que agora estaria misturado a combustível e sangue, ou pelo respingar vermelho de seus ferimentos.

Tinha que se abrigar devidamente, sumir naquela floresta sem deixar rastros. Só então seria capaz de pensar em como lidar com seus inúmeros machucados.

— Se pelo menos fosse lua cheia...

E antes que pudesse concluir tal pensamento, sua visão escureceu. Tão escura quanto a noite sem fim.  
  
  


  
❄

Naquele dia havia acordado se sentindo pesado. Seu corpo parecia estar prestes a explodir, como se tudo dentro de si clamasse por uma liberdade que ele não sabia se, de fato, necessitava. Caminhava pelos corredores gélidos e escuros daquela casa, as paredes de pedra fria e pálida pareciam brilhar ainda mais em épocas de frio. Não conseguia compreender de onde vinha tal sensação, mas desde muito pequeno se sentia daquela forma. Como se aquela casa o aprisionasse ou até mesmo o contivesse.

Talvez fosse por culpa da arquitetura. Chamava de casa, mas estava mais para um forte do que para qualquer outra coisa. Na realidade, todos os edifícios no Condado de Lyn eram daquela forma, construídos com pedras maciças de muitos séculos passados, todos com um um aspecto de fortalezas. Paredes altas, poucas e diminutas janelas, portões e portas de madeira nobre revestidas do mais puro ferro e prata. O tempo não ajudava muito a tornar o local mais hospitaleiro, quase o ano inteiro regado a chuvas, neve e frio, raras as vezes o Sol se dispunha a iluminar aquelas paredes e ruelas antigas.

Tudo no Condado de Lyn parecia ser frio. Até mesmo as pessoas. Para onde quer que olhasse veria cinza, branco, cabelos loiros, olhos claros, peles pálidas. Era sufocante tudo ser tão cândido. Até mesmo as relações eram frias e supérfluas. Às vezes sentia-se deslocado, sentia-se quente demais para aquele lugar, sentia-se escuro demais.

Passou por uma das poucas janelas com um tamanho considerável para se observar o exterior. Conteve seus passos e se aproximou, observando a noite lentamente cair, a claridade do dia ser tomada pelo breu noturno. Respirou fundo, naqueles momentos em que a noite era antecedida pelo crepúsculo, era capaz de sentir um pouco da fadiga deixar seu corpo. Desde criança sentia-se daquela forma, os médicos que seu pai o levara sempre disseram sobre ser um caso raro de anemia. Talvez fosse mesmo.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu um floco de neve tocar-lhe o rosto, derretendo e escorrendo por sua bochecha. Novamente o vento soprou, dessa vez forte o suficiente para mover-lhe os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite sem fim. Um vento frio que estranhamente lhe trazia um aconchego quase que morno. Abriu os olhos e olhou para além, para os pinheiros movendo-se euforicamente ao longe, sentia cada parte de si responder àquela brisa, sentia cada músculos receber, ironicamente, uma chama de vida. Respirou mais uma vez, captando, levemente, um cheiro agridoce no ar, um cheiro nunca antes sentido.

— Sendo esquisito novamente? — Uma voz grossa ressoou pelo corredor, vinda de longe, da outra extremidade em que se encontrava.

Virou-se calmamente, observando a silhueta escura se aproximar a passos vagarosos. Voltou a olhar pela janela, aquele odor ainda pairando no ar. A noite agora passava a ser quase soberana, restando apenas linhas tênues do céu diurno.

— Um cheiro estranho… — Respondeu baixo, sabendo que aquela pessoa já estava próxima o suficiente para distinguir o que era dito em seu quase sussurro. — Consegue sentir?

O homem fungou intensamente, enchendo seus pulmões de ar e ficando em silêncio por segundos, antes de soltar ruidosamente o que segurava.

— Não, estou constipado. — Um sorrisinho sacana despontou no canto de seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Era um dos poucos naquela cidade que parecia ter um mínimo de cor em sua pele. Ainda que seus cabelos fossem de um louro quase branco e seus olhos dolorosamente azuis, sua pele não se mostrava tão alva quanto a dos outros. — O que faz aí parado?

— Vendo a noite. Sentindo o vento.

— Há boatos de que é o único cidadão desse pacato Condado que gosta da noite. — O homem se aproximou mais, saindo da escuridão e deixando que a quase nula luz da noite iluminasse os traços marcantes de seu rosto. — Um aspecto interessante vindo do filho do Senhor da Irmandade.

— Antes de ser filho dele sou—

— Sehun _Ward_. — O rapaz completou, debochando do jovem. Sabia aquele discurso de trás para frente. — Você é você, não somente o filho do chefe.

— Bom que sabe.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, olhando para a noite que tomava conta soberana. Entretanto, para a angústia de Sehun, a lua não estava à vista, somente fracas estrelas brilhavam no céu.

— O que foi? — A voz do homem ao seu lado o fez sobressaltar, lembrando-o de que não estava mais sozinho. — Está fazendo uma cara estranha, meio de sofrido.

— Não gosto de noites de lua nova.

— Por quê? Acho que são as mais intrigantes… E misteriosas.

— Me sinto incompleto. Como se não tivesse parte de mim.

— Estranho, mas é o normal vindo de você. — Bagunçou os cabelos negros de Sehun, sorrindo gentilmente. — Vou te deixar aí admirando sua companheira escondida.

O homem deu as costas, o sobretudo preto levantando a poeira constante daqueles corredores sufocantes. Sehun ficou o observando seguir adiante, passos longos e determinados. Acreditava que aquela pessoa era a única naquele Condado que o respeitava e de certo modo o aceitava com todas as suas peculiares diferenças. Era o mais próximo que poderia considerar como um amigo dentro daquelas paredes antigas.

— O que queria, Chanyeol? — Gritou para o rapaz já ao fim do corredor, observando sua silhueta nas sombras se virar. — Não veio aqui somente para me ver sendo estranho.

Ouviu a risada alta reverberar pelo corredor, atingindo-o em cheio. A risada de Chanyeol era uma das poucas fontes de calor que tinha quando estava dentro da fortaleza de seu pai.

— Pode não acreditar, mas vim ver como estava… Não é bom ficar trancafiado o dia inteiro naquele quarto. Pelos deuses, Sehun, de tantos cômodos dessa casa você foi adotar uma masmorra como seu quarto!

— É quente.

— Tem vários quartos com lareira e—

— Park Chanyeol. — Chamou, incisivo. Às vezes tinha uma força em sua voz que não compreendia. — O que queria?

O suspiro prolongado e derrotado de Chanyeol já havia servido como resposta para Sehun deduzir a que consistia a presença de seu amigo.

— Seu pai convocou uma reunião. Há rumores de uma movimentação estranha nas montanhas, nas Casas. Além disso existe a questão do corpo que encontramos no Condado. Acho que algo—

Um estrondo reverberou pelos céus, atravessando a janela e interrompendo a fala de Chanyeol. Sehun se virou para a abertura, observando o exterior e a noite tendo seu silêncio interrompido. Em poucos passos Chanyeol já estava ao seu lado, os dois olhando para uma imensa claridade que subia de algum ponto na estrada alta que levava às montanhas, juntamente com um espesso muro de fumaça que se erguia por entre as árvores.

— O que foi isso? — Chanyeol indagou impressionado, apoiando-se na janela e inclinando-se para a frente, como se isso o permitisse uma visão mais privilegiada do que quer que tivesse acontecido.

— Eu não sei. — O rapaz de cabelos escuros apenas observava o que acontecia ao longe, sentindo uma vez mais o estranho cheiro agridoce. — Se eu tinha alguma intenção de fugir de meu pai essa noite, acaba de explodir com seja lá o que seja aquilo.

Deu as costas à janela e seguiu pelo corredor, indo até o Grande Salão que sabia já estar lotado dos Irmãos de Lyn. Chanyeol em poucas passadas o alcançou e seguiam lado a lado pelos corredores escuros, iluminados parcamente com castiçais fixados às paredes. Outro aspecto que Sehun detestava daquele lugar. Não acreditava que instalar uma rede elétrica em toda a fortaleza fosse prejudicar a arquitetura!

Estava certo. Quando as portas foram abertas, os dois jovens deram de cara com uma sala já lotada e alvoroçada. Como sempre, todos vestiam seus sobretudos pretos e ostentavam suas cabeleiras e olhos claros, olhos esses que, mesmo depois de 23 anos, insistiam em lhes serem dirigidos com leve assombro por conta de suas diferenças.

Vinte e três anos. Chanyeol havia lhe dito que ele tinha escolhido o pior cômodo como quarto. Não era verdade. Não havia sido ele. Ao nascer, a surpresa que seu pai havia tido ao ver seus cabelos e olhos o fizeram tomar uma atitude drástica, não podia permitir que seu filho, o futuro daquela Irmandade, fosse visto como uma aberração.

Cabelos pretos, tão negros quanto a mais profunda e misteriosa floresta mergulhada no abraço da noite. Mas nada superava a surpresa diante de seus olhos. Como uma mistura irônica, Sehun era noite e dia. Um era castanho, quente, aconchegante e gentil, era como a noite para si. Esse era seu favorito. O outro era de um azul profundo, não tão claro quanto os dos demais, mas tão frio quanto. Como os dias no Condado de Lyn.

Então, desde pequeno, Sehun fora mantido escondido de olhos curiosos, preso naquele quarto escuro no subterrâneo, acostumando-se a escuridão. Quando estava crescido o suficiente, na idade para iniciar seus treinamentos como um novo Irmão, seu pai o libertou de seu cárcere, com a condição de que nunca revelasse que seus cabelos negros fossem naturais.

Como sempre, ignorou os olhares arrogantes e rumou para a cadeira ao lado de seu pai. Como sempre um homem gélido. Seus cabelos louros estavam amarrados frouxamente em um rabo de cavalo e o olhar penetrante estava fixo no filho que se aproximava para sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Está atrasado.

Sehun suspirou e buscou da parte mais profunda de si alguma fonte remanescente de calma e paciência.

— Não estou. — Indicou a porta, dois Irmãos entrando apressadamente e correndo para seus lugares na grande mesa. — Ainda tem gente chegando.

O homem o ignorou, como era de costume quando Sehun lhe dava uma resposta mais atravessada. Começou a reunião, as formalidades ridículas de sempre, os agradecimentos aos ancestrais que os concederam com o sangue sagrado para combater as bestas das montanhas. Sehun revirava os olhos sempre que ouvia aquele mantra. Não havia nada de sangue sagrado! Eram apenas homens loucos, regados por um ódio ancestral que obrigavam seus filhos desde muito jovens a treinarem para se tornarem caçadores. O único suposto poder que possuíam era a sede de sangue pelo inimigo mais antigo do povo de Lyn. Sede essa que os tornavam tão animalescos quanto as bestas das montanhas.

— Os murmúrios que desceram as montanhas e chegaram aos nossos ouvidos sobre uma rixa interna dos Grandes… Acredita que isso está conectado à explosão de alguns minutos, Khan? — O Irmão Angon indagou, despertando Sehun de sua indignação interna para com os assuntos da Irmandade de Lyn.

— É provável que sim, Angon. — A resposta de seu pai veio carregada de outras perguntas que pareciam circular a mente de todos os membros da Irmandade. — Há meses não ouvíamos falar de qualquer alma perambulando pelas Estradas Altas. Não subimos para as montanhas, saberíamos se tivesse sido algum forasteiro a subir… O que quer que tenha explodido, veio de cima. Dos Montes Elevados.

— Pareceu ter ocorrido próximo a nossas fronteiras… Devemos ir checar? — Dessa vez fora o Irmão Ire a se pronunciar, um homem sisudo, andava agarrado a um pesado e antigo porrete de ferro e banhado em prata.

— Seria bom averiguarmos. — Silêncio se seguiu após a resposta de Khan, todos sabiam que o Senhor da Irmandade estava pensando em quais seriam as melhores sentinelas a serem enviadas. — Acredito que a melhor escolha seja Gr—

— Eu vou.

Todos os olhares convergiram para si, como um imã segue desenfreado para seu polo oposto. Olhares que carregavam surpresa e desconfiança, afinal, Sehun jamais se voluntariava para as tarefas da Irmandade, era sempre um suplício fazê-lo cumprir com suas rondas nas fronteiras baixas de Lyn. Agora, no entanto, ali estava ele, se oferecendo para ir até as Estradas Altas.

— Não. — Foi a resposta firme e clara de seu pai. Sehun permaneceu a retrucar todos os olhares audaciosos em sua direção, ignorando que Khan tivesse acabado de negar-lhe um pedido.

— Não existe ninguém melhor que eu para isso. Sabe disso. — Respondeu sem olhar para o mais velho.

— Khan… O garoto tem razão. — O Irmão Angon pontuou, recebendo um olhar gélido do Senhor da Irmandade.

— Eu sou o único que conhece aquelas estradas de olhos fechados. Sou o único capaz de desvendar as florestas. — Sehun finalmente olhou de canto para seu pai, o homem permanecia com sua postura inabalada, seus olhos focados em Angon.

O silêncio do homem permaneceu por um período de tempo que pareceu eterno. Sehun sabia que ele ponderava, pensava se haveria uma forma de colocar alguém para vigiá-lo. Era difícil de compreender o porquê, mas Khan tinha um receio intrigante de que se Sehun botasse os pés para além das fronteiras de Lyn, ele jamais retornaria. 

— Sou o único capaz de caçar a noite. — Usou de seu último artifício que seria suficiente para desarmar qualquer possibilidade de ter alguém em seu encalço. Seu pai, mais do que qualquer Irmão, sabia o quanto ele era veloz e sagaz em caçadas noturnas, o único capaz de desbravar as sombras da noite.

— Você vai. — No mesmo instante em que tal resposta reverberou retumbante pelo salão, Khan se levantou, sua imponência como sempre obrigando os demais a prender a respiração inconscientemente. — Esteja de volta ao primeiro raio de sol.

— Não sou criança.

— Ou Chanyeol irá atrás de você. — Dizendo isso, Khan deu as costas e deixou o salão antes de qualquer outro.

Um silêncio absoluto reinou na Sala do Conselho, todos os olhares agora fixados na porta pela qual o Senhor havia desaparecido. Até que finalmente alguém o quebrou com um longo e ruidoso suspiro.

— Estou cansado de ser sua babá… — Chanyeol cutucou-lhe a bochecha, recebendo um instantâneo tapa para afastá-lo.

— Então não seja. Se eu não voltar, não venha até mim. — Se levantou e saiu apressadamente da sala, deixando para trás murmúrios audaciosos.

— Pretende quebrar as regras do papai? Achei que ele foi, digamos que… Tranquilo?! Se fosse eu, estipularia até a meia noite. — O loiro seguiu em seu encalço, jogando um dos braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxando-o para próximo de si. 

— Não venha. — Repetiu, tirando o braço do amigo.

— Sério, Sehun, pretende não voltar? — Chanyeol repentinamente agarrou seu pulso, virando-o para si.

Com um chacoalhar bruto e com uma força que Chanyeol estranhou advir de seu amigo, Sehun se desvencilhou do aperto, fixando seus olhos heterocromáticos aos azuis do rapaz de cabelos alvos.

— Eu sempre volto, Chanyeol.

— Então por que não posso ir até você?

— Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, só eu sou capaz de descobrir. A noite é minha, Chanyeol. — O pouco da luz noturna iluminou misteriosamente os olhos de Sehun. Era algo que o mais alto já havia reparado, desde a primeira vez que vira o amigo, que durante as noites, os olhos de Sehun pareciam mágicos e estonteantemente vívidos.

— Ok. Venceu, não vou atrás de você… A menos que peça por isso.

— Acha que vou pedir?

— Sempre há essa possibilidade. Agora vai de uma vez, precisa chegar a tempo para encontrar algo interessante. — Chanyeol virou Sehun e o empurrou para que andasse. — Sua nova besta está pronta… Irmão Glock deixou no seu quarto. Espero que possa estreá-la hoje!

Sehun nada disse, apenas seguiu em silêncio pelo corredor, suas passadas ecoando compassadamente pelo piso e paredes de pedra. Havia se esquecido completamente que sua antiga arma tinha sido destruída na última caçada. Por sorte, Irmão Glock havia tomado conhecimento antes de seu pai e já tinha providenciado uma nova e moderna balestra. Gostava tanto dela quanto de seu arco, dependendo da situação que se encontrava, uma poderia se tornar mais eficiente que a outra.

Aprontou-se apressadamente, vestindo seu uniforme de caça, pendurando sua balestra e arco as costas e seguiu até sua picape, uma Titan Warrior em um tom de grafite fosco. Durante a noite ela se confundia com a escuridão quando com os faróis apagados, perfeita para um caçador que busca chegar silenciosamente. Ainda mais um que estava acostumado a enxergar através do breu de uma noite de lua nova.

Deixou o Condado de Lyn e seguiu para o caminho que o levaria até as Estradas Altas. O trajeto estava perigoso devido a tempestade da última noite, várias partes da estrada estavam repletas de galhos perigosamente posicionados, além do asfalto escorregadio que começava a ser ocultado pela neve.

Depois do que pareceu meia hora dirigindo, Sehun aos poucos visualizou mais adiante e com maior nitidez a luminosidade, juntamente com a fumaça ascendente, advinda da misteriosa explosão. Diminuiu a velocidade pouco a pouco, impressionando-se com a visão que finalmente passou a ter.

Parou o carro no acostamento e desceu, observando o espaço mais adiante. No centro da estrada parecia queimar uma moto, juntamente com um imenso galho. Se aproximou e notou a trajetória no asfalto, as marcas da provável freada brusca. Observando com mais cuidado, seguindo a trajetória descendente da moto, Sehun comprovou o que seu pai havia dito. Quem quer que estivesse pilotando aquela moto vinha das montanhas em direção ao Condado e além. Olhou ao redor, notando finalmente uma região sem gelo, formando nitidamente o espaço ocupado por algo… Ou alguém. Dali, uma trilha se arrastava adiante.

Abaixou-se e tocou, parecia ainda ter resquícios de calor. Seguiu a trilha até um momento que repentinamente parou.

— Ficou em pé? — Observou, levantando-se também e olhando ao redor.

Quando reparou que, alguns passos a frente algo refletia o brilho do fogo da moto. Se aproximou, abaixando-se novamente e tocando, sentindo a textura viscosa. Levou a mão até o nariz, apenas comprovando o cheiro que esperava sentir.

— Sangue… Onde você se meteu?

A partir daquele ponto, a trilha havia sumido. Sem pegadas na neve, o que provavelmente significava que a pessoa havia saído dali antes da neve começar a engrossar. Esperava encontrar mais algum sinal de sangue. Nada. Quem quer que fosse, não queria ser seguido.

Pensou em desistir da busca, quando um vento forte voltou a soprar, da floresta para a estrada. Sehun virou-se e observou a imensidão escura a sua frente, conseguia sentir o cheiro das árvores, da neve, da terra oculta.

Conseguia sentir um cheiro agridoce. Aquele cheiro.

Aspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e sentindo cada parte de si responder ao odor intrigante. Vinha da floresta. Sem ao menos cogitar um outro pensamento, seguiu. O cheiro vinha misturado aos odores silvestres e da noite. Era um aroma que Sehun jamais havia sentido, um aroma capaz de levá-lo a desafiar seus sentidos de caçadores que o alertavam para ter cuidado.

O primeiro crepitar dos galhos sobre seus pés o fizeram estancar. O cheiro se tornava quase entorpecente quando dentro da floresta, era inebriante e incrível de senti-lo. Olhou uma vez mais para a estrada, tendo uma última visão do fogo insistente em dizimar a existência daquela moto.

Um acidente. Um errante advindo das montanhas. Uma trilha que desaparecia antes de sequer chegar a floresta. Uma presença acostumada a se misturar a mata.

Somado aquele cheiro misterioso.

Buscando se desvencilhar dos efeitos entorpecentes do odor, Sehun sacou sua besta, armando-se e se preparando para o que quer que fosse encontrar, sabendo, no entanto, qual era a razão do aguçamento em seus sentidos de caçador.

_Werewolf._


	2. Chapter 2

A respiração pesada e sôfrega era o único ruído que perturbava o silêncio da floresta. Vez ou outra o vento se sobrepunha, movendo as copas carregadas de gelo das árvores, expulsando de seus galhos gélidos animais que, pouco a pouco, regressavam com o final do inverno. Recostado a uma árvore, tentava, quase em vão, manter os olhos minimamente abertos, atento a qualquer movimentação suspeita ao seu redor.

Não sabia como havia chegado àquele lugar, tão no interior da floresta, mas tinha suspeitas de que, de alguma forma, sua outra parte havia lhe levado para longe da estrada. A cada minuto que passava, sentia seu corpo enrijecer tanto pelo frio quanto pelas dores agudas. O ferimento em suas costas parecia queimar, sem dar sinais de que estava conseguindo cicatrizar, já aquele em seu abdômen continuava a enviar-lhe uma sensação de pressão e, a cada vez que olhava para o galho fincado profundamente em suas entranhas, sentia uma onda de desespero por não possuir força suficiente para arrancá-lo de si.

A cada segundo que se passava sentia maior dificuldade em respirar, apenas isso já estava se mostrando uma tarefa insuportável para o seu corpo. Estava morrendo. Tanto ele quanto sua outra parte tinham consciência disso e não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer.

Só havia uma única alternativa para prolongar e tornar seu fim algo ligeiramente mais suportável. Ignorando que algo pudesse vir a encontrá-lo e atacá-lo, fechou os olhos e deixou-se submergir naquela tão aconchegante sensação.

Paz. Suavidade.

Era como se braços, tão deliciosamente quentes e aconchegantes, o tivessem abraçado e puxado-o para um túnel sem fim. Como se mergulhasse por um rio de memórias e sensações, deixou-se ser levado. Quando pequeno aquela experiência havia sido absolutamente assustadora, tinha ficado com tanto medo que fora incapaz de alcançar o fundo e encontrar o que o aguardava. Ao completar quinze anos, ao ser levado para o pico da montanha, enfrentando as adversidades climáticas, em que suas únicas opções eram morrer ou viver, finalmente conseguiu entrar em seu _Ren_.

A sensação, naquele momento, era a mesma de nove anos atrás. Leveza e hospitalidade. Estava de volta ao seu estado primário, apenas mais uma existência que vaga pelo universo infinito.

Suas costas bateram contra a superfície do fundo. Abriu os olhos e estava mais uma vez naquele lugar sem fim. Para onde quer que olhasse, jamais veria algo que provasse ser o limite. Assim como o universo, era infinito. Tudo branco, tudo preto, tudo azul, tudo vermelho, todas as cores e nenhuma. Nunca conseguiria descrever como era aquele lugar porque era impossível descrevê-lo. Era o nada, assim como era o todo. Não era físico e também não era imaterial. Era o além da compreensão.

Ficou ali deitado, sentindo aquela presença imponente próxima a si. Sentou-se e olhou para trás, encontrando-o tão enorme e corpulento como a última vez que o vira diante de si.

Olhos prateados e feições lupinas selvagens. Apesar de tudo, parecia estar sereno, deitado com suas patas cruzadas, olhando-o em sua postura elegante. Seu outro eu.

Seu lobo.

 _Kai_.

— Estamos morrendo. — Disse, mesmo sabendo que palavras eram desnecessárias, afinal, ele podia escutar seus pensamentos e vice e versa.

 _“Estamos.”_ Ecoou uma voz grossa e profunda em sua mente.

— Está com medo?

_“Você está?”_

— Estou.

_“Isso é bom.”_

— Por quê?

_“Significa que ainda quer viver.”_

— Não me diga… — Resmungou ironicamente. — O que fazemos agora?

_“Esperamos.”_

— O que esperamos?

_“O que estiver reservado para nós.”_

— Fizemos a coisa certa?

_“O que você acha?”_

Suspirou profundamente. Era sempre desse modo com ele. Recebia apenas respostas em formas de perguntas.

— Foi o certo. Não podíamos deixar como estava, não depois de descobrirmos sobre o Último.

_“Então essa é a resposta.”_

— Quero saber o que você acha! Qual é, não seja tão rabugento, Kai.

“Acho o mesmo, garoto Kim. Pensamos igual, sentimos igual. Você e eu somos parte de um todo. Somos um, _Kim Jongin_.”

— Houve algum momento em que… Quisesse ser apenas Kai?

_“Houve algum momento em que quisesse ser apenas Kim Jongin?”_

— Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso…

_“Eu também.”_

— Você é tão chato.

Uma risada ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-o acompanhar o lobo.

— Acha que seremos perdoados um dia? Nós traímos a matilha, nosso clã, nossa família.

_“Talvez um dia.”_

— Acha que vamos encontrar ele? O Último? Acha que ele está realmente vivo, que tudo que descobrimos é verdade?

_“Acredito que há muito acontecendo em nosso mundo, Jongin.”_

— Você é incapaz de responder minhas perguntas diretamente, não?

Outra vez um riso divertido dançou por sua mente, relaxando-o por completo. Observou a fera aconchegar-se melhor, deitando confortavelmente e acenando para que se aproximasse. Levantou-se e caminhou até o lobo, sentando-se próximo a ele e se apoiando na pelagem aquecida e aconchegante.

— Espero que sobrevivamos a essa noite, amigão.

_“Eu também, garoto.”_

Aos poucos a presença do lobo tão próximo a si passou a relaxar sua mente exausta. Podia ter passado sua vida inteira com aquelas experiências, mas sempre iria se surpreender com os poderes da simbiose entre si e Kai. Fechou os olhos e buscou mergulhar na tranquilidade oferecida pelo _Ren_.

Imagens desconexas cruzavam por sua mente, memórias de anos antigos, anos vividos por outra existência que o habitava, memórias de sua infância, memórias da noite sem fim quando passou por sua Passagem. Rostos conhecidos cruzavam seu caminho, paisagens há muito exploradas, sensações tão intensamente sentidas.

Um sussurro.

_“É um segredo.”_

Que segredo?

_O Último._

_A linhagem superior._

_O Primeiro dos Grandes._

E então estava parado, oculto nas sombras dos corredores secretos que davam acesso ao Salão Alto. Havia apagado a vela que carregava consigo, apenas escutava uma voz baixa e agitada debatendo solitária.

— Você tem certeza sobre isso? — A voz aflita de seu líder ecoou gélida pelas paredes do Salão Alto. Aproximou-se mais da fresta que o permitia escutar o que era dito, encaixando-se de forma a conseguir ter uma mínima visão do interior do cômodo.

Seu líder estava acompanhado de alguém. Uma sombra oculta na escuridão daquela noite de lua nova. Pode notar um acenar de cabeça e observou a silhueta robusta esticar a mão, uma carta sendo iluminada pelo archote mais próximo. Viu seu líder pegar rispidamente o envelope e abri-lo com violência.

— Interessante… Então a linhagem perdida do Primeiro dos Grandes ainda vive. Existe a certeza de que ele pode ser o que se espera que seja? — Indagou, soltando um muxoxo exasperado ao não receber uma resposta verbal e sim um dar de ombros insignificante. — Então são apenas suposições de que ele pode ser um Fruto Proibido… O Último da Casa Maior. Há tempos não recebemos a notícia de um desses nascendo com o sangue de um dos Grandes… Outrora eram Cinco.

_Fruto Proibido?_

Apenas uma existência no mundo Werewolf era referida dessa forma. Prendeu a respiração, buscando escutar mais do que seu líder tagarelava sozinho na presença do vulto silencioso.

_Outrora eram Cinco?_

Desde pequeno havia escutado sobre os pilares de seu povo, os Grandes. Desde pequeno sempre soubera da existência de apenas quatro. Outrora, então, existira um quinto Grande?

— Isso é ruim… Apesar de as Casas Menores terem Frutos Proibidos, nenhum se compara a um nascido carregando o sangue de um Grande. Isso pode significar a volta de uma supremacia, uma cisão no Tratado que estabelece os Quatro como governantes. Era tudo que o Primeiro Clã, há muito extinto, estava esperando.

Seu líder parou silenciosamente mais uma vez, lendo o conteúdo secreto da carta. Se estava certo em suas suposições, o homem queria dizer que, depois de décadas sem um Fruto Proibido que conceberia descendentes promissores, finalmente havia a possibilidade de ter nascido um. Sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Havia crescido ouvindo lendas. Os primeiros e mais poderosos líderes dos Quatro Grandes haviam surgido da prole dos que eram chamados de Frutos Proibidos. Apenas aqueles cujo laço fosse mais profundo que a atração carnal eram capazes de reproduzir descendentes fortes e quase invencíveis. As Casas Menores catalogavam os nascimentos de seus Frutos, eram mais recorrentes, mas nas Casas Maiores… Não se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que um Fruto havia nascido.

Estava extasiado com a possibilidade de encontrar um. Conhecer os mistérios que cercavam a existência tão única.

Um Ômega, provavelmente.

— O Primeiro Clã não pode saber. — Seu líder sussurrou com ferocidade. — Se o seu senhor estiver certo sobre a possibilidade de este ser o Último… Só há uma solução. — O homem virou-se para a janela que dava vista para o vale tão distante e oculto pela floresta.— Mate-o.

A porta secreta se escancarou, revelando Jongin com olhos animalescos focados em seu líder. O homem o encarava surpreso e com raiva. O vulto nas sombras havia saltado pela janela antes que o rapaz pudesse ver seu rosto e descobrir quem poderia ser. Tudo que importava agora era seu líder bem diante de si.

— Essa sala não é lugar para você, Jongin.

— Planeja matar um Fruto? O Último dos Grandes? — Praticamente bufava, tentando conter os instintos que arranhavam contra sua pele, a selvageria sem fim que parecia queimar dentro de si. _Kai_. Seu lobo estava com ódio, e ele também.

Matar um Fruto era o crime mais imperdoável para um Werewolf, fosse um das Casas Menores ou das Maiores. Era o Fruto Proibido e sagrado.

— Isso não é assunto para você, Jongin… _O Incerto_. — O riso de escárnio que fugiu por entre os lábios vis de seu líder foram o gatilho para enlouquecer Kai dentro de si.

Mas o homem estava certo. Era um Incerto, consequentemente sua força como Werewolf era fraca, era oculta e contida. Sua transformação, se comparada a dos outros já definidos, era demorada e ainda mais dolorosa. Por essa razão não houve tempo.

Seu líder saltou para si.

Antes Homem.

Depois Lobo.

Tentou correr, mas seu corpo estava rígido no processo para libertar Kai. No momento seguinte a ter dado as costas a seu líder, sentiu as garras do lobo rasgarem sua carne, profunda e violentamente. Arfou agoniado, um último suspiro antes de sentir toda a sua pele arrebentar, seus ossos se partirem para dar lugar a forma de Kai.

Kai virou-se e abocanhou ferozmente a orelha do Alfa, arrancando um pedaço. A surpresa e a provável dor que atordoaram seu líder foram suficientes para permitir que Kai fugisse pela passagem pela qual Jongin havia surgido. O lobo correu veloz, resistindo a dor que sentia em seu dorso ferido. Desapareceu pelos corredores de pedra bruta até alcançar um ponto em que um corpo menor era necessário para atravessar.

O processo inverso da transformação era igualmente doloroso. Em meio a ofegos, gemidos e soluços, pouco a pouco Kai retornava para dentro, permitindo que Jongin voltasse a forma humana. O rapaz levantou-se, suando e chorando pela dor que sentia. Correu pelo túnel até que surgisse pelo alçapão oculto no pátio externo da Casa. Ouviu o uivo de seu líder, anunciando algo.

Sua traição.

Correu até a garagem, rumando diretamente até sua moto. Vestiu seu casaco, que havia deixado ali na noite anterior, montou e deu partida, desaparecendo pela noite sem fim, torcendo para que encontrasse abrigo, torcendo para que sobrevivesse aos rasgos em suas costas, torcendo para que pudesse encontrar uma forma de achar o Último.

O sobressalto veio de si e de Kai ao saírem do transe de suas lembranças. O lobo o encarava com preocupação e ansiedade. O rapaz se levantou, sabendo que ambos compartilhavam aquela sensação.

 _“É hora de voltar.”_ A voz ecoante do lobo cruzou pela sua mente.

Jongin acenou, engolindo em seco. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

— Alguém se aproxima.

E como havia entrado em seu _Ren_ , Jongin saiu. Sentindo a água o cobrir e uma força maior puxá-lo de volta para cima, para o mundo real.

Abriu os olhos, voltando a sentir seu corpo destruído e o abraço da Morte o aguardando. A paisagem escura, as árvores agourentas e a neve opressora o cercando.

Aguardou.

  
  
❄

  


A fumaça gélida escapulia por entre seus lábios a cada expirar mais violento conforme avançava pelo terreno traiçoeiro coberto por neve e galhos ardilosos. Não havia qualquer outro ruído se não o da noite de lua nova, se não os sussurros misteriosos da Floresta do Entremeio. Por isso ele não usava de modéstia ao dizer ser o melhor em terreno noturno. Era amante da noite, a desbravava como se fosse as curvas de um corpo desejoso, com cuidado, destreza e sentindo cada traço, cada elevação e declive, aspirava de seu aroma e se extasiava em mais absoluto deleite. A noite era sua amante e apenas em seus braços poderia mostrar-se como verdadeiramente era.

A cada passo felino, silencioso como a Morte a espreita, seguia pela escuridão. O chão pouco a pouco tornava-se lodoso, com a neve derretendo conforme uma nova estação se aproximava. Seguia em frente, sem saber ao certo para que lugar. Havia perdido as trilhas de sua presa. Com o arco em riste, ouvidos apurando qualquer movimentação e olhos acostumados a ausência de luz, ultrapassava cada limite que um dia já havia estabelecido para si quando mais novo, nos dias em que ousava desbravar secretamente as florestas nos entornos do Condado de Lyn.

Estava no cerne da Floresta do Entremeio, tão profundamente entranhado que poderia ser capaz de ouvir os batimentos de seu coração. Sim. Era como estar desbravando os caminhos nodosos das veias que o levariam para a fonte de toda a vida daquela floresta. Algo mais poderoso o guiava para o que sabia estar procurando.

Algo primitivo.

Uma brisa fria soprou violenta, despenteando seus cabelos já revoltos. Com ela veio uma sensação. Como um chamado, um sussurro que parecia cruzar eras de uma existência milenar. Empertigou-se e firmou a flecha na corda de seu arco, seus instintos de caçador buscando alertá-lo de que algo estava diferente ao seu redor. Ao mesmo tempo que outra parte de si parecia suplantar todos os avisos de atenção, impulsionando-o a seguir em frente.

A cada passo adiante que ousava dar, a cada árvore deixada para trás, galhos partidos sobre o chão esbranquiçado, aquela sensação se intensificava, desbravando cada parte de si, invadindo-o de forma quase íntima demais, despertando sentidos que não sabia possuir.

Adiante, vislumbrou o pouco da quase nula claridade noturna, um espaço nu no cerne daquela floresta, uma ausência, para olhos mais aguçados, quase imperceptível de vegetação. E um pulsar.

Como um coração, como um sopro de uma vida antiga, lutando para se arrastar para fora de um fosso do destino inexorável que cerca todas as criaturas do mundo. Se aproximou, puxando a flecha ao seu máximo, tencionando o arco, apertando a madeira lisa pelo uso contínuo. Umedeceu os lábios, inspirou profundamente e deixou que o ar gélido da noite invadisse seus pulmões.

E então o viu.

Uma luz no escuro, fraca. Uma chama na nevasca, por um triz de seu final.

Um homem.

Um lobo.

 _Werewolf_.

Recostado a uma árvore, seus cabelos ocultando suas feições escuras pelas sombras, o vermelho tingindo não somente suas roupas, mas a neve ao seu redor. Um cheiro férreo atingiu-lhe o nariz, mas não somente isso. Aquele aroma tão singular insistia em lhe nublar algum de seus sentidos. Tão feérico, tão humano, tão selvagem.

Mais um passo e observou o homem levantar o rosto. Retesou a corda do arco, apontando a flecha diretamente para o peito manchado em escarlate. O rapaz encostou a cabeça contra o tronco da árvore, os olhos tão minimamente abertos que Sehun chegava a duvidar que assim os estivessem. Mais um passo e viu o mover débil de lábios trêmulos, um sussurro tão inutilmente pronunciado que chegava a lhe causar pena.

Para sua mais absoluta surpresa, em um esforço doloroso de se assistir, o homem esticou uma das mãos, dedos manchados pelo próprio sangue apontavam para Sehun e, se não estivesse já tão ludibriado por aquele aroma e extasiado pela surpresa da situação em que se encontrava, podia jurar que era chamado para mais perto.

Por instantes que pareceram-lhe a mais profunda e inquietante eternidade, permaneceu parado observando o ferido. Até que a mão que o chamava caiu pesadamente de encontro ao chão, permanecendo ali, tão mortalmente imóvel. Diferente do subir e descer tão agonizante do peito que indicava uma luta árdua de seus pulmões em busca da sobrevivência. Parado ali, com a vida daquele homem, literalmente, em suas mãos, a um disparo de sua flecha, Sehun, pela primeira vez em seus anos mortíferos de caçador, congelou.

 _Ponderou_.

Sentiu tão violentamente o peso de uma vida que se sentiu atordoado e nauseado. Trêmulo, perdeu a força em suas mãos e deixou que o arco e a flecha fossem de encontro ao chão. Um gosto azedo chegou-lhe a boca, um refluxo inevitável subindo-lhe pelas entranhas. Levou as mãos diretamente para os lábios, tentando conter o impulso que incontrolavelmente assolou-lhe os sentidos. Caiu de joelhos contra a neve e deixou que o vômito inundasse o chão a sua frente, pura bile. Respirando fundo e tossindo enjoado, tombou sentado para trás e se arrastou, afastando-se de sua própria sujeira.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que sucumbira apavorado e enojado diante da Morte. A primeira vez que havia compreendido o peso de uma caçada. Observando aquele homem tão mortalmente ferido, ali, recostado a uma árvore a poucos passos adiante, Sehun compreendeu sua humanidade. E isso o apavorava.

Apavorava porque sua função era acabar com a vida de outros como aquele. Apavorava porque por toda a sua vida os vira tão irrevogavelmente como bestas que duvidava sequer um dia sentir piedade ou compaixão por tais criaturas. Mas ali, diante dele, estava um homem.

Um homem que pelo destino fora escolhido para, também, ser lobo. Para coexistir nas duas extremidades laterais da ponte da existência.

Limpando a boca e enfiando um punhado de neve para tirar-lhe o gosto nojento do paladar, Sehun levantou-se, trêmulo diante de sua compreensão tardia. Ali estava, em pé, observando aquele homem agarrar-se a uma última e tão duvidosa chance de viver. Deu um novo passo adiante, agora com uma certeza amedrontante de que não seria capaz de tirar aquela vida. Mas com uma certeza reconfortante que seria capaz de lhe devolver a que escapava daquele corpo tão tristemente destruído.

A cada passo afundado na neve, Sehun sentia-se mais seguro de sua decisão. Os últimos foram apressados.

Ajoelhou-se apressadamente ao lado do corpo ferido, tirou as luvas e segurou o rosto tão gélido daquele rapaz, tirando-lhe os cabelos sebosos e sujos de seu rosto. O que viu quase lhe tirou um suspiro impressionado. Ainda que estivesse mortalmente pálido, que sob seus olhos e em seus lábios fartos perdurassem um tom arroxeado perturbador, aquele homem era incontestavelmente lindo.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou a observar-lhe os traços tão marcantes e únicos, tão humanos e feéricos, mas inesperadamente foi tirado de seu transe pela intensificação daquele aroma e por um inesperado toque frio e viscoso em seu rosto. Baixou os olhos rapidamente e notou que a mesma mão que o chamara agora tocava-lhe a bochecha, e olhos, de um azul tão profundo e desconhecido quanto as fossas oceânicas, o encaravam, opacos, apenas com um mínimo e primitivo brilho ainda resistindo.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Sehun soube que havia feito a coisa certa. Soube que eternamente estaria ligado à vida daquele homem, e soube, principalmente, que isso poderia significar o seu fim.

O toque em sua bochecha subiu, até tocar-lhe a têmpora e alcançar-lhe uma mecha do cabelo. E então, para a surpresa do caçador, sua presa, com um esforço doloroso, sorriu e deixou que um sussurro fraco como ventos em tempos de escassez alcançasse seus ouvidos aguçados.

— E-Em toda a minha vida… nunca vi cabelos tão lindos e olhos tão encantadores.

Os olhos azuis lentamente se fecharam e a mão pesadamente caiu sobre a perna dobrada do caçador.

Imediatamente, Sehun arrancou a jaqueta e envolveu-a no homem, buscando de forma precária aquecer-lhe o corpo. Então o puxou para si, abraçando-o e buscando acalmar os pensamentos, precisava encontrar uma forma de tratar dos ferimentos mais graves e lhe devolver temperatura. Mas tudo martelava contra sua mente, nada parecia parar e seguir uma linha racional para lhe proporcionar uma solução. 

Porque, vergonhosamente, o que lhe tomava a consciência era que fora a primeira vez que alguém elogiava seus cabelos e olhos tão cruelmente julgados durante toda a sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Um som constante e ritmado tomava-lhe os sentidos ainda superficialmente adormecidos. Era um barulho longínquo, ou era isso que parecia. Um deslizar ferroso, a sensação era de que apenas aquele barulho, que escorregava, era capaz de lhe cortar a carne. Gemeu em protesto ao ser tomado por pontadas avassaladoras de uma dor lancinante em seu abdômen e uma ardência desesperadora às suas costas. O ruído férrico silenciou. Segundos foram o tempo em que o silêncio reinou no espaço ao seu redor. O barulho retomou, no mesmo ritmo que antes era executado.

Aos poucos seus olhos forçaram-se para se abrirem, com dificuldades devido ao acúmulo de secreções. Quando finalmente conseguiu, desagradavelmente uma luz clara adentrava pelas frestas do que parecia ser um teto de madeira, no qual galhos e flores se atreviam a invadir seja lá o que fosse aquele local. Respirou fundo e piscou mais algumas vezes, obrigando-se a fechar os olhos com força ao sentir a dor em seu abdômen. Com uma força exagerada, ergueu uma de suas mãos até tocar a região, um cobertor pesado escorregando pelo seu braço. Ao tocar o local onde sabia haver um ferimento grande e profundo, sentiu bandagens frias o cobrindo firmemente para conter o sangramento.

Com dores em cada centímetro de seu corpo, agarrou-se ao cobertor e o tirou de cima de si. O barulho contínuo, então, parou. Dificultosamente, tentou se erguer, ao menos para se sentar no que percebeu ser uma cama de palha. Observou ao redor, as paredes de madeira velha o cercando no que parecia ser uma cabana de apenas um único cômodo. Seguiu sua inspeção até finalmente encontrá-lo.

A alguns passos de distância, sentado no chão e recostado à porta de saída, estava um homem, afiando uma suntuosa faca curva. Observou-o demoradamente, impressionando-se ao estar finalmente vendo-o com a clareza e lucidez necessárias para comprovar o que - não se lembrava - ter dito ao vê-lo a primeira vez. O cabelo preto e brilhante lhe caía sobre a testa, cobrindo-lhe ligeiramente os olhos e lhe concedendo uma atmosfera ainda mais misteriosa e atraente. E seus olhos… Aqueles olhos que na escuridão da noite pareciam tão majestosos, agora, com a esparsa luz do dia que invadia pelas frestas, se mostravam ainda mais etéreos.

Um tão negro quanto o oceano em fusão com o céu escuro e infinito, outro tão azul quanto as águas mais límpidas a luz do sol. Ambos tão profundos e enigmáticos quanto os 7 mares daquele mundo.

Não era capaz de contabilizar o tempo em que os dois ficaram apenas se encarando, provavelmente haviam sido míseros segundos, mas, para Kim Jongin, uma existência que desafiava as regras do tempo e espaço, haviam sido longas horas, talvez eras. Absorvia cada onda da aura daquele homem diante de si, sentindo suas oscilações e contemplando um universo inesgotável de divagações. Mas, de fato, tudo se passara em insignificantes segundos, pois logo a voz daquele jovem lhe invadiu os ouvidos.

— Finalmente acordou.

Sua voz era tão gélida e incisiva quanto os ventos invernais, mas Jongin sempre gostou do frio.

Ele nada respondeu de imediato. Continuou a observar aquele homem que parecia, se não ter sua idade, ser um ou dois anos mais jovem. Ele retomou sua tarefa de afiar a lâmina brilhante, como um aviso de que, ainda que Jongin estivesse absurdamente ferido, não iria hesitar em tirar-lhe a vida caso tentasse algo.

O que Kim Jongin não sabia é que aquele homem se encontrava incapaz de cometer tal ato, ainda que o pensamento tivesse lhe cruzado a mente inúmeras vezes enquanto tratava dos ferimentos do werewolf, não conseguia ignorar o toque sutil em seus pensamentos que abrandava os assassinos.

Continuou em sua minuciosa observação, dos pés a cabeça. Vestia-se completamente de preto, desde suas botas pesadas e agressivas, a calça que aparentava lhe dar total mobilidade, o casaco comprido, espesso e de couro, até a blusa de gola alta. E ali, por sobre aquela quantidade generosa de tecido protegendo seu pescoço, uma corrente prata descia até seu peito, contendo um pingente no final. Três triângulos entrelaçados. Ao seu redor, um arco descansava sobre o chão, cercado por flechas e encostada à parede, uma pesada besta se equilibrava.

Com um arregalar de olhos, Jongin compreendeu o que aquele homem era.

— Pela sua reação... é a primeira vez que encontra um homem de preto? — O rapaz continuava a afiar sua faca. Cerrando os olhos, o werewolf pode notar as inscrições no aço banhado a prata. — A essa altura você provavelmente já sabe o que sou.

Jongin tentou responder imediatamente, mas sentiu a voz falhar a meio caminho, saindo apenas um sussurro seco. Colocou a mão em seu pescoço e engoliu, sentindo a garganta raspar de tão seca. Era observado pelo homem de preto. Pelo Crow. Pelo caçador de werewolves. Ele indicou com a cabeça, para o chão aos pés de Jongin onde uma garrafa de água o aguardava. Rapidamente a pegou e virou o conteúdo, bebendo desesperadamente, engasgando-se com a quantidade e por perceber o quão difícil estava sendo para engolir.

— Vai com calma, não é como se a garrafa fosse fugir. — Ouviu o jovem comentar em meio a um sorriso enviesado.

Com certo desconforto, deu ouvidos ao rapaz, passando a beber a água com calma, sentindo-a, pouco a pouco, reabastecer cada célula desidratada de seu corpo.

— Quem é você? — Indagou ainda com a voz fraca, mas alta o suficiente para que o outro o escutasse e levantasse uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o tom ríspido. Observou-o balançar a cabeça e sorrir novamente. Jongin se flagrou pensando o quanto ele ficava mais atraente quando sorria.

— Alguém que te salvou.

Ele o encarava inabalável. Suas palavras eram tão precisas quanto o olhar que lançava para o werewolf, como se o prendesse com aço e o calasse com prata.

— Por que… — Começou, uma tosse o impedindo de continuar. A cada movimento seu abdômen parecia queimar, até que, com uma força demasiada, expeliu sangue pela boca. Limpou os lábios e voltou a fitar o homem sentado à porta, a tempo suficiente para vê-lo mover-se e encará-lo preocupado. — Eu sei o que você é, e você sabe o que eu sou… Então, por que me salvar?

O caçador engoliu em seco, lambeu o lábio inferior e abriu a boca para responder-lhe, mas nada saiu. Um silêncio caiu entre eles, apenas os ruídos da floresta no exterior preenchiam o ambiente.

— Eu… Também me fiz essa pergunta. — Respondeu por fim, se calando em seguida.

Jongin aguardou por uma conclusão, mas o Crow havia voltado a dedicar sua atenção para a tarefa que executava momentos antes.

— E qual a resposta que obteve?

O rapaz voltou a encará-lo. Por alguns instantes o werewolf sentiu-se constrangido e impressionado com a forma como aquele caçador sempre o encarava diretamente, despido de receios, corajosamente.

— Nenhuma. Ao menos racional.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que meus sentidos de caçador me alertam para acabar com você. — Retrucou imediatamente, passando a pedra sobre a lâmina de sua faca com violência, os olhos cerrados com força. Depois de um suspiro prolongado, voltou a abri-los, encarando o homem-lobo novamente. Dessa vez, Jongin podia jurar ver algo semelhante a doçura naqueles olhos indecifráveis. — Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me impede… Uma força ou uma… Coisa?! Eu não sei! O que eu realmente sei é que por alguma razão eu sou incapaz de te machucar.

Jongin abriu a boca, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Ficou apenas encarando o rapaz, que já voltava a afiar aquela lâmina que provavelmente já devia estar sendo capaz de cortar um diamante.

— Então… Por que está afiando a faca?

— Porque nada me garante que você não vá me machucar.

Jongin baixou o olhar para si próprio, primeiro para o considerável buraco que havia quase feito suas entranhas enfeitarem a estrada, depois para as pernas, que provavelmente sob a calça rasgada deviam estar raladas, os braços no mesmo estado, as costas deviam ter as marcas profundas de garras que quase lhe arrancaram as vértebras fora.

— Sério mesmo?! Nada te garante isso? — O homem-lobo abriu os braços com demasiado esforço, mostrando o estado de seu corpo. — A não ser o fato de que oitenta por cento de mim está morto… Não é garantia suficiente de segurança?

O caçador ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, e, para a surpresa de Jongin, começou a rir. Com diversão, mudando aquela expressão petrificada de seu rosto perfeito e quase influenciando o humor do werewolf que conteve a vontade de o acompanhar no riso.

— De você eu não tenho receio. — A resposta do Crow veio misturada a um resfolegar de um riso que lhe escapuliu. Respirou fundo e voltou a tomar suas feições sérias, fazendo Jongin novamente se retesar. — Mas não há garantia que o seu outro eu vá ficar pacífico.

— Meu lobo é um complemento de mim, não somos dissonantes. Kai sabe que se sair o meu corpo não vai aguentar e ambos morreremos.

— Kai? Vocês dão nomes? — O caçador finalmente largou a pedra e a faca, pondo-se sentado com as pernas cruzadas e apoiando os braços nos joelhos, mostrando-se encantadoramente curioso. — Tipo cachorro?

O homem-lobo revirou os olhos, sorrindo ao sentir um formigamento sobre sua pele, indicação de que Kai finalmente havia despertado e já tomava conhecimento da situação.

— É melhor tomar cuidado… Ele acordou.

— Wow! Você consegue senti-lo? — O Crow se ajoelhou, inclinando-se com ainda mais curiosidade na direção de Jongin.

— Eu te disse. Kai é um complemento de mim… E não, não é como um cachorro! — Respondeu por fim, rindo ao sentir o formigamento intensificar, algo que passava a ficar estranho. No mesmo instante, em sua mente ecoou a risada sonora e ao mesmo tempo silenciosa de seu lobo. — Nós nascemos com os lobos dentro de nós, assim como eles nascem junto conosco, é como uma entidade que só se manifesta em simbiose com seu portador. Eles nascem com um nome, assim como nascem com a outra metade da nossa vitalidade e até mesmo personalidade.

— Isso é… Maluco! — O homem se levantou, indo até uma cadeira velha em um dos cantos da cabana, pegando-a e colocando-a diante de Jongin, sentando-se de frente para o homem-lobo e apoiando os braços no encosto da cadeira. — Para mim… Eu aprendi que vocês são apenas bestas, compulsivos, violentos e dissimulados, controlados por uma existência demoníaca. — Revelou, seu tom de voz triste e distante, como se lembrasse de momentos de tristeza. E, mesmo assim, insistia em olhar diretamente para os olhos escuros e azulados como o fundo do oceano, como se dessa forma pudesse enxergar a outra parte de Jongin.

— É isso que nos dizem sobre os Crow. — Jongin rebateu, sorrindo envergonhado com aquela repentina aproximação. Podia sentir o formigamento mais intenso, como se Kai também estivesse perturbado com a presença do caçador. — Que vocês são carniceiros que só querem saber de acabar com o que lhes é diferente.

— Talvez eu concorde com o que lhe é dito sobre nós…

— Talvez vocês não estejam errados em considerar alguns de nós como bestas violentas e dissimuladas… — Moveu-se desconfortável ao lembrar-se dos ferimentos feitos por garras as suas costas.

Os dois caíram em completo silêncio, apenas observando um ao outro, adentrando nos mistérios que cada olhar carregava, cada pergunta sem resposta e cada sensação recíproca que parecia emanar de seus corpos. Jongin podia sentir Kai inquieto dentro de si, um emaranhado de pensamentos que não conseguia decifrar, apenas sentir.

— Quem é você? — Jongin voltou a indagar, em um sussurro gentil, com uma curiosidade genuína lhe tingindo cada célula, uma necessidade sufocante de saber sobre seu salvador.

— Sou aquele que te salvou e que nunca vai te fazer mal… E você, quem é?

Jongin sorriu, abaixando o olhar e fitando o pingente que reluzia em prata no peitoral coberto pelo tecido negro. Com atenção redobrada, cerrou os olhos e notou que no centro, bem pequenino, entre os três triângulos, havia uma inscrição, um nome. O nome daquele caçador. E essa era uma certeza tão intensa dentro do homem-lobo tanto quanto a certeza de que a Morte espera a todos atrás da Porta.

— Um homem. Um lobo. Aquele que foi salvo e aquele que vai desvendar seus mistérios… Sehun.

Pela reação, composta de olhos arregalando-se lentamente e um afastamento quase imperceptível, Jongin julgou que havia acertado ao supor que o nome cravado no pingente era o do Crow sentado diante de si.

— C-Como você—

— Eu não sei… eu apenas senti. — Respondeu, abrindo um sorriso ao notar a expressão ainda mais atônita do caçador. — E porque está escrito no seu colar. — Apontou para o pingente, esticando a mão e tocando-o. Porém, instantaneamente a afastou, sentindo o dedo queimar dolorosamente. — O que—

— Prata. — O homem, Sehun, já que não havia negado, ficou observando o machucado pouco a pouco se curar sozinho, com certo retardamento pela influência do metal. — E algo mais.

— O quê?

— Não importa. — Disse balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse mandando embora alguma lembrança. — Você disse que pode sentir o seu lobo, Kai, certo? Como?

— Bom… Eu não sei como explicar. É como ter dois de você, mas no mesmo corpo, na mesma mente, na mesma existência. Você coexistir com mais alguém. Então… Sinto os pensamentos dele, as emoções, as sensações. Agora, por exemplo, sinto minha pele formigar… Por alguma razão que ele não me deixa compreender qual. — Explicou o máximo que era capaz de traduzir em palavras. — Não é fácil de explicar… É algo para se sentir.

Sehun acenou positivamente, como se estivesse absorvendo cada palavra e passando em revisão cada uma delas em cada compartimento de sua mente.

— Então… Se eu te tocar—

O caçador esticou a mão, aproximando-a lentamente da região onde se localizava o coração do homem-lobo, coração esse que, sem entender a razão, passou a se agitar. E então os dedos frios tocaram a pele morena, levemente, mas o suficiente para fazer ambos sentirem. Logo Sehun afastou a mão, surpreso e impressionado.

Era como se uma onda elétrica tivesse passado de Jongin para Sehun e vice-versa. E agora, os dedos do Crow formigavam em sintonia com o corpo do werewolf.

— C-Como isso é possível? — Sehun olhava atônito para os dedos, esfregando-os uns contra os outros, sentindo aquele formigamento sutil lhe tomar cada pedacinho da pele.

— Eu não sei… Foi a primeira vez para mim. — Respondeu o homem-lobo. Sentia a região tocada queimar, não de forma incômoda, mas aconchegante, como um cobertor em noite fria. Pegou-se pensando que se estivesse junto ao caçador, talvez não fosse necessária fogueira alguma para se aquecer.

Então, enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos, um cheiro tomou-lhe os sentidos. Um cheiro chipre, uma junção de aromas que lhe acalentava sensações quentes e frias. Inspirou profundamente e sorriu, sentindo-se inebriado.

— O que é esse cheiro? — Sussurrou a pergunta, mais para si mesmo e para Kai do que para o jovem sentado à sua frente. Sentiu a pele formigar novamente, aquecendo-o de modo confortável. Pensamentos novamente cruzaram-lhe a mente, mas eram nebulosos, não conseguia decifrá-los.

— Eu trouxe comida… Talvez esteja finalmente dando sinais de estar com fome. — O caçador se levantou e seguiu até uma mesinha manca, sob a tábua descansava uma travessa coberta. Ao retirar a toalha, Sehun pode sentir o cheiro das comidas, juntamente com aquele aroma agridoce que em momento algum havia lhe deixado os sentidos.

Voltou-se para o werewolf, levando o prato que continha um pedaço de pão, carne, queijos e algumas frutas. Colocou a travessa na cama, ao lado do moreno e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, apoiando os braços no encosto e deitando a cabeça nos mesmos, observando o homem-lobo devorar faminto cada pedacinho dos alimentos, e, sem ao menos perceber, sorria.

— Qual o seu nome? — Questionou repentinamente, rindo interiormente ao parecer ter esquecido de perguntar o mais óbvio.

— Jongin. — A resposta veio abafada e acompanhada de farelos sendo expelidos pela boca cheia. Sehun voltou a rir baixinho, divertindo-se com a cena e sentindo uma estranha felicidade ao ter sido respondido com tamanha boa-vontade e até mesmo naturalidade.

— O que estava fazendo tão longe de suas terras, Jongin? E tão cruelmente machucado? — Perguntou baixinho, sentindo-se desolado ao lembrar-se do estado em que havia encontrado o homem-lobo.

Instantaneamente o moreno parou de comer, terminando de mastigar, lentamente, o conteúdo que ainda restava dentro de sua boca, engolindo-o com certa dificuldade.

— Talvez eu tenha feito a pergunta que vale um bilhão… Talvez tenha falado demais, ouvido demais. Acho que há situações que devemos nos fingir de cegos, surdos e mudos, mas apenas se soubermos carregar o peso da culpa e da passividade diante de situações erradas depois. Eu não sou muito bom nisso, fingir demência quando tudo indica que está errado. — A resposta havia sido mais completa do que Sehun poderia esperar, apesar de ainda estar banhada em enigmas. — Então eu fugi, não por tentar deixar para trás, mas por olhar adiante e desejar fazer alguma diferença na composição do todo.

— Da frigideira para o fogo. — Sehun soltou um riso baixo, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

— Não foi tão ruim assim… Pelo menos foi fogo brando, um fogo que me salvou do inferno de gelo e escuridão, do abraço da Morte.

— Talvez.

— E você? Como me encontrou? Como me salvou?

Sehun se levantou, empertigando-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o encosto e encarando a Jongin com seriedade, como se ponderasse o que de fato deveria ou não revelar. Ainda que se sentisse estranhamente confortável na presença do werewolf, não poderia ignorar o fato de que na lógica comum permaneciam sendo inimigos mortais.

— Houve uma explosão, na estrada. Todos no Forte viram. Os Crow decidiram averiguar, por ser uma ocasião estranha, ainda mais considerando ser no território de ninguém. Recebi a missão de averiguar, segui o seu rastro e então…

O caçador se calou, tombando a cabeça e cerrando os olhos desconfiado ou até mesmo curioso enquanto observava o moreno continuar se alimentando vorazmente. Era como se algo tivesse lhe cruzado os pensamentos, uma percepção ainda nebulosa, mas que constantemente estaria no fundinho de sua mente o cutucando, buscando por respostas.

— Então o quê? — Jongin virou-se para encará-lo, um fiapo de queijo e pão escapando por entre seus lábios vermelhos.

O Crow piscou apressadamente, retomando o fio daquela conversa, sacudindo das lembranças o que quer que o atormentasse no momento.

— Alguma coisa… Me atraiu até você. E então, eu te encontrei, o cheiro de sangue também foi um bom atrativo. — Respondeu por fim, desviando o olhar pela primeira vez desde que estavam dividindo aqueles momentos na cabana.

— Que coisa? — O homem-lobo o fitou mais atentamente, notando aquela oscilação nas ações do jovem caçador.

— Não importa.

A resposta firme fora o suficiente para fazer Jongin entender que aquele homem não iria lhe dar mais respostas em relação àquele ponto em específico de suas revelações. Deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção a comida que mais alguns minutos e chegaria ao fim.

— E depois que me achou? Como me trouxe até aqui? E que lugar é esse?

— Você responde minhas perguntas em enigmas e exige respostas claras de mim… Acha justo? — Sehun voltou a analisar as feições selvagens de sua companhia, ainda sentindo-se estranhamente aliviado ao notar a vida voltando a tingir as bochechas que se moviam a cada mastigação.

— Um pouco… Afinal, eu sou o ser místico aqui, tenho direitos de ser enigmático! — A resposta bem-humorada desanuviou um pouco as sensações de estranheza que haviam passado a tomar a aura do caçador. Jongin sentiu-se até mesmo mais leve ao notar as expressões de Sehun se suavizarem.

— Depois que te achei… Tive alguma ajuda.  
  


_Ainda com aquele werewolf em seus braços, tentando aquecê-lo precariamente ao mesmo tempo em que buscava compulsoriamente conter o sangramento em seu peito, Sehun passava em sua mente formas e lugares os quais pudesse levar aquele homem para ser tratado. Mas nada seguro o suficiente lhe surgiu nos pensamentos. Estava fora de cogitação levá-lo de volta pelas montanhas, não quando ele próprio era um dos inimigos mortais daquele povo e principalmente após notar os ferimentos de garras as costas daquele rapaz. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, se aquele homem-lobo se encontrava tão mortalmente ferido longe das terras dos werewolf, era porque algo o fizera abandoná-las e ousar seguir caminho para perto dos domínios dos Crow. Também estava fora de questão levá-lo para o Forte, não quando sabia o que era feito com aquelas criaturas que lá eram enclausuradas, até mesmo depois de mortas, não quando sabia que não haveria qualquer mínima ajuda._

_Estava sozinho, a deriva com aquele homem em seus braços, tão próximo de ser levado pela Morte através da Porta. Com uma última respiração profunda e longa, decidiu que deveria começar por buscar um local protegido, tanto de eventuais animais selvagens que estivessem despertando com o fim do inverno, tanto do frio que ainda era cruel durante a noite. Com força e o maior cuidado que ainda era capaz de ter, ajeitou o werewolf as suas costas, coberto por seu casaco de couro. Pegou suas armas e desajeitadamente deixou aquele espaço manchado de sangue e de seu vômito._

_Seguiu pela floresta, a respiração pesada e entrecortada pelo cansaço e frio, os músculos das costas e braços queimando pelo esforço de carregar o peso do homem-lobo e de suas armas. Seguia através da Floresta do Entremeio para o leste, rumo a vilas e pequenos condados além de Lyn, esperando ficar alheio aos olhos e ouvidos da Irmandade. Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava fora do Forte, nem há quanto tempo a única sinfonia que lhe atingia os ouvidos eram os seus passos afundando na neve lamacenta, ou a respiração fraca contra sua orelha._

_Vez ou outra em sua caminhada a voz fraca e sussurrada do werewolf perambulava por seus ouvidos, palavras perdidas, sem nexo, prováveis frutos de alucinação._

_“O Último.”_

_“A linhagem superior.”_

_“O Primeiro dos Grandes.”_

_Sehun tentava ignorar a curiosidade em desvendar o que significavam, contentava-se em se sentir aliviado por saber que o homem ainda estava vivo, mesmo que estivesse em uma condição de desvairo. Precisava se apressar, ao olhar para o céu, pode notar que havia andado demasiadas horas, a antes escuridão eterna já passava a tomar tons mais claros de azul, ao longe, sabia que o primeiro raio de sol surgia através do horizonte. Quando atravessou um pequeno riacho que aos poucos descongelava, parou._

_Ruídos através das árvores, ainda consideravelmente distantes o alertaram para uma repentina aproximação. Olhou ao redor, seus instintos de caçador enviando ondas consideráveis de uma atenção redobrada para o suposto perigo que aproximava-se. Caminhou silenciosamente até uma árvore, descendo o homem-lobo de suas costas com todo o cuidado possível e colocando-o encostado ao tronco, ajeitando o casaco para cobri-lo. Então, ficou abaixado ao seu lado, a flecha preparada, o arco em riste, aguardando para abater o que quer que estivesse se aproximando._

_Pelos sons, que anteriormente aparentavam vir de adiante, confundidos pelo vento, vinham do oeste, da mesma direção que havia tomado. Puxou a corda do arco ao máximo e virou-se no mesmo instante em que o ruído se tornou intenso, indicando que, seja lá o que estivesse o seguindo, havia finalmente o alcançado. A flecha voou veloz na direção do vulto, mas, com a mesma velocidade e agilidade com que Sehun havia se movido e atirado, aquela sombra se desviou e com um tinido metálico a flecha foi mandada para longe._

_Ficou momentaneamente estático, na mesma posição de ataque, olhando de canto para ver se o homem-lobo ainda estava vivo e logo voltando sua atenção para quem o estava seguindo. Era um homem alto, vestia-se todo de preto, exatamente como ele, os cabelos eram tão claros que se mesclavam a neve ao seu redor. Em sua mão estava uma enorme cimitarra, com inscrições na lâmina, assim como em sua faca curva, e em seu peito ostentava uma pistola Browning de alta potência, totalmente banhada em prata._

_— Se não fosse eu… Qualquer um estaria morto agora. — A voz grossa ressoou pela floresta silenciosa. O homem passou um dedo pela lâmina que segundos antes havia sido utilizada para desviar a trajetória da flecha._

_— Era a intenção. — Respondeu, abaixando os braços e se levantando, deixando que seus instintos de caçador voltassem a abrandar. Olhou para o homem diante de si, um sorriso simplista nos lábios grossos, mas a seriedade tomava aqueles olhos assustadoramente claros. — Por que está aqui, Chanyeol?_

_— Estar de volta ao primeiro raio de sol, se lembra?_

_— E me lembro que disse para não vir. E você concordou._

_— Isso realmente, mas até—_

_Chanyeol repentinamente parou. Olhando para Sehun e em seguida para a árvore a qual o caçador guardava com demasiada intensidade. Baixou seu olhar, reparando finalmente em duas pernas esticadas no chão. Deu um passo adiante, se retesando ao sentir a faca curva de Sehun em seu pescoço._

_— Nem mais um passo._

_O Crow recém-chegado baixou os olhos para a lâmina afiada em sua pele, sorrindo ao notar a seriedade de Sehun, o fogo em seus olhos que lhe traduzia exatamente as intenções dele: mais um passo dado e Chanyeol realmente perderia a cabeça._

_Mas não era como se ele tivesse qualquer medo do amigo. Com a mesma velocidade com que fora capaz de mandar a flecha de Sehun para longe, levantou a cimitarra com agilidade e golpeou contra a faca em seu pescoço, fazendo o caçador recuar._

_— Sabe que precisa de mais para me parar. — E se colocou a dar a volta em Sehun, até que tivesse completa e nítida visão de a quem pertencia aquelas pernas._

_Sehun continuou encarando-o, a faca apertada firmemente em suas mãos. Qualquer movimentação estranha do amigo, qualquer coisa suspeita que o Crow realizasse, ele estava disposto a aniquilá-lo para manter aquele werewolf seguro. E essa era mais uma de suas tão intensas e estranhas certezas._

_O loiro analisava as feições do homem recostado contra o tronco. Os cabelos tão escuros que chegavam a levar sua visão a enxergá-lo quase de um azul profundo. As roupas leves e de tecido maleável. Olhou novamente para Sehun e depois para o homem que agora balbuciava palavras estranhas e emboladas. Fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente, embainhando a cimitarra a sua cintura._

_— Tudo bem… — Soltou o ar totalmente por entre os lábios, abrindo os olhos e encarando de Sehun para o que já sabia ser um werewolf e do werewolf para Sehun. — Eu não quero saber como isso aconteceu… — Apontou de um para outro. — Só me diga o que precisa._

_Com um sorriso quase imperceptível, Sehun embainhou a faca e abaixou-se ao lado do homem-lobo, passando a mão em seu rosto, tirando os fios que o cobriam. A pele estava mais fria do que momentos antes. Levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para os olhos claros de seu amigo._

_— Preciso de um lugar para aquecê-lo, cuidar dele... Está tão machucado. Não está se curando sozinho._

_— Alguns quilômetros mais a nordeste… Tem uma cabana. — Chanyeol se abaixou do outro lado, tirando o casaco de Sehun de sobre o corpo, observando o ferimento grave no abdômen daquele homem. Voltou a cobri-lo e olhou para o amigo. — Está feio. — O Crow nada respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar para o rosto do werewolf. Chanyeol suspirou conformado e se levantou. — Espero que tenha certeza do que está fazendo, Sehun. — E se pôs a andar para sudeste._

_— Onde está indo?!_

_— Ele precisa de cuidados especiais, sei onde encontrar. — O caçador parou, virando-se para ver o amigo. — Por quê, Sehun?_

_O moreno se levantou, devolvendo aquele olhar que buscava entendê-lo._

_— Eu não sei. Eu só preciso salvá-lo… Essa é a única certeza que tenho. — Respondeu. E, pela primeira vez desde que Chanyeol havia conhecido Sehun, a voz do rapaz estava repleta de confusão._

_— Tudo bem. Isso é o suficiente. — O mais alto sorriu, notando que o amigo parecia relaxar. — Mas depois você vai me contar tudo._

_E desapareceu pelas árvores. Sehun novamente voltou a colocar o werewolf em suas costas, pegou as armas e seguiu para nordeste. Como Chanyeol havia dito, em poucos quilômetros alcançou uma clareira, uma cabana de madeira, com o telhado coberto de musgos e gelo se encontrava no centro. Lá, estranhamente, encontrou o essencial para os primeiros socorros, não tardando até Chanyeol aparecer trazendo tudo que era necessário para tratar efetivamente do corpo fragilizado do werewolf._

— De um bom amigo. — Completou, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, retornando do mundo das memórias.

Jongin terminava de tomar o último gole da água da garrafa, observando o caçador que o encarava.

— Parece ser… Ajudá-lo a salvar um werewolf não é coisa que qualquer faria. — Disse baixinho. — Talvez os Crows não sejam de todos maus.

— Apenas ele. — Sehun retrucou prontamente. — Eu não acredito que qualquer outro faria algo assim. — Então levantou-se, estalou o pescoço de um lado e depois do outro e em seguida sorriu minimamente, mas o suficiente para transmitir uma onda de tranquilidade para Jongin. — Você precisa descansar.

Rumou até a porta, prendendo a besta as suas costas no suporte do cinto em seu peito e por cima acoplando sua aljava, enquanto carregava o arco a mão. Virou-se novamente para Jongin, encontrando-o o observando curiosamente.

— Onde vai? — Indagou, sentindo-se repentinamente solitário com apenas a ideia de Sehun deixar aquela cabana. Deixá-lo.

— Acho que não quer receber visita de uma legião de Crows, não? — Provocou, rindo soprado. — Eu preciso me apresentar. — Repetiu.

O homem-lobo nada disse, acenou compreensível e voltou a se deitar na cama desconfortável de palha, cobrindo-se com o pesado cobertor enquanto ouvia a porta de madeira se fechar e os passos do caçador se afastarem pela neve.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, instantaneamente sentindo-se suficientemente leve para mergulhar por aquela tão conhecida sensação. Não demorou muito para atingir o fundo, a imensidão ao seu redor recebê-lo e aquela presença imponente lhe fazer companhia.

— Estamos vivos.

Virou-se, encontrando o enorme lobo em sua costumeira posição, deitado elegantemente com as grandes patas cruzadas.

_“Estamos.”_

— O que acha sobre tudo isso? — Perguntou enquanto caminhava para sentar-se recostado ao pelo macio de seu amigo.

_“O mesmo que você, meu jovem.”_

— Mas eu sinto que não entendo tudo isso.

_“Você só precisa saber, Jongin, que no mundo em que vivemos existem coisas que em uma primeira vista jamais entenderemos. Só nos resta compreender e aceitar que há muito mais do que nossos olhos podem ver.”_

— O que quer dizer?

_“Que um dia tudo vai fazer sentido.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Os ventos do final do inverno costumavam, para si, parecerem mais intensos do que em seu auge. Era como se a estação buscasse, em seu último instante, jogar toda sua fúria nos mortais que ainda insistiam em assolar o plano terrestre. Sehun andava apressadamente e com facilidade pelo terreno irregular da floresta e pelas trilhas esquecidas que o levariam de volta ao Condado de Lyn. Escorregava pelos barrancos umedecidos sem ao menos perder o mínimo de seu equilíbrio. Ao passar pela sebe elevada que marcava os limites da fazenda de um dos Irmãos, consequentemente a fronteira para Lyn, parou. Uma lufada surpresa o fez preencher o ar com suas arfadas agitadas. Não muito distante dali, cortando o céu acinzentado, uma coluna de fumaça se erguia. Depois outra. E outra. Várias.

Diretamente de Lyn.

Ajeitou sua besta, presa à suas costas, firmou o arco na mão, preparou uma flecha e acelerou o passo, invadindo a propriedade e cortando caminho pelos campos arados já preparados para a chegada da primavera. Não demorou para que logo alcançasse a pequenina estrada de terra escura e molhada que levava diretamente para a entrada principal do Condado. A cada metro percorrido, as colunas de fumaça pareciam se multiplicar, assim como o cheiro inconfundível de telhas, madeira, palha e até mesmo carne queimada.

Ao se aproximar dos portões de madeira nobre e antiga, pode notar que uma das portas estava pendendo de suas dobradiças de ferro maciço, sendo escorada por dois comerciantes que já o havia lhe lançado olhares hostis e desconfiados. Ao cruzar os portões, um ofego mudo escapou-lhe pelos lábios. Os telhados das casas estavam destruídos, alguns pegando fogo, portas e janelas estavam estraçalhadas, nas ruas, algumas carroças e barracas estavam em igual estado e, para o choque do Crow, nas calçadas e no meio das ruas havia pilhas de corpos queimando. Habitantes, alguns Irmãos e… Sehun estancou, apertando firmemente a madeira de seu arco.

_Werewolves._

Alguns mortos em suas formas humanas, outros estavam transfigurados e, para seu horror, um estava estirado bem próximo a si, morto enquanto metade de si era homem e outra era lobo, um tiro certeiro em sua testa. Olhava tudo ao seu redor sem conseguir formular pensamentos lógicos que o levassem a compreender o que havia acontecido no decorrer da noite que passara fora. Respirou fundo ao se lembrar de seu encontro com Chanyeol. Lógico. Agora tudo fazia sentido. A razão do Irmão ter lhe procurado mesmo após prometer que não o faria, o momento em que tentava lhe explicar a razão, mas Sehun o interrompeu.

— -hun. — Um toque firme em seu ombro o despertou de seu auto-julgamento, assustando-o e fazendo-o virar-se com o arco em riste, pronto para disparar a flecha. — Calma, garoto. — Irmão Angon estava com os braços erguidos, rendido com a ponta metálica colada a sua garganta.

Sehun soltou a respiração e baixou o braço, guardando a flecha rapidamente de volta a sua aljava, olhando atentamente para o Irmão que o observava de cima a baixo, sabendo que o homem procurava sinais de algum confronto ou qualquer coisa suspeita que tivesse feito ou encontrado em sua incursão noturna.

— O que causou a explosão? — A pergunta veio direta e sem demora, como esperado de Irmão Angon. Fora seu pai, Sehun sabia que o homem mais inteligente e habilidoso do Condado era aquele diante de si.

— Só devo um relatório ao Senhor da Irmandade, se não estou enganado. — Respondeu com um sorrisinho despontando no canto de seus lábios. Angon apenas continuou o observando, os olhos de rapina mais afiados do que nunca, investigando toda a existência de Sehun. — O que aconteceu aqui, Irmão?

E como já era de se esperar, um pequeno sorriso também surgiu nos lábios finos do homem, os olhos brilhando com sua costumeira astúcia ligeiramente dissimulada.

— Pergunte ao Senhor da Irmandade, ele é o único que pode lhe responder precisamente, se não estou enganado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, se encarando e desafiando um ao outro.

Sem ao menos dirigir qualquer outra palavra, Angon pôs-se a andar, afastando-se de Sehun e rumando para os portões que enfrentavam agora uma verdadeira reforma. Observou-o uma última vez, notando os ombros do homem ligeiramente mais curvos e logo seguiu em direção ao Forte, encontrando por todo o caminho o mesmo cenário da entrada do Condado. Por vezes cruzava com cidadãos que alguns dias antes lhe lançavam olhares hostis e desconfiados, sussurravam sobre sua aparência e criavam teorias descabidas por ser diferente dos habitantes frios de Lyn.

Os portões do Forte da Irmandade se mostravam um pouco mais resistentes que os do Condado. Apesar de conter em sua superfície metálica algumas marcas e arranhões, permaneciam firmes em suas dobradiças, mas o que chamava ainda mais atenção era a quantidade de Crows que patrulhavam o pátio de treino e as muralhas, todos armados até os dentes e alguns com bandagens e cortes superficiais.

Acelerou o passo e adentrou no Forte, os corredores como sempre escuros, a pouca luz do dia ousando entrar pelas pequeninas janelas que constituíam as paredes sólidas. Cada batida de sua bota contra o piso gélido ecoava de modo intenso, preenchendo toda a extensão do corredor. Estranhamente não havia encontrado mais nenhum Crow conforme avançava e subia as escadas e a cada andar se aproximava do Grande Salão onde provavelmente encontraria o Senhor da Irmandade.

Foi então, ao finalmente alcançar o corredor do terceiro andar que se deparou com algo intrigante. O espaço permanecia deserto a não ser pela quebra de sua monotonia ao notar uma luz advinda de uma das pequenas portas e vozes exaltadas. Conforme se aproximava, notou também que o piso daquele andar estava repleto de manchas vermelhas que o levavam diretamente para aquela luz. Diminuiu o ritmo, caminhando para mais próximo, conseguindo pouco a pouco distinguir o que os indivíduos ali dentro diziam.

— Odeio quando me colocam para fazer isso… — O homem havia pronunciado algo ininteligível, obrigando Sehun a se aproximar mais da porta e virar-se para observar o interior. — Eles fedem!

O ar escapou de Sehun, fazendo-o morder os lábios para conter a náusea que o invadia conforme observava a cena diante de si e o cheiro de podridão tomava conta de seus pulmões.

— Todo cadáver fede, já devia ter se acostumado. — A parceira do homem retrucou com azedume, enquanto conectava um tubo nas tripas do corpo pendurado de cabeça para baixo, drenando o sangue de quem quer que um dia tenha sido aquela pessoa.

Ficou parado diante da porta, observando os dois Crows dissecarem aqueles corpos como se fossem simples pedaços de carnes a serem desfrutadas em uma fogueira. Sabia sobre as pesquisas que a Irmandade fazia com os Werewolves, sabia o quanto os Crows podiam ser cruéis a ponto de revirar os cadáveres dos homens-lobos para descobrirem seus segredos e fraquezas. Odiava aquela Irmandade por isso, mas tentava pensar nos Werewolves como era ensinado, como bestas selvagens e descontroladas que precisavam ser destruídas. Mas tudo havia desmoronado dentro de si naquela noite, após conhecer Jongin. Não conseguia suportar mais tamanha crueldade e aquilo o que estava presenciando naquele instante era mais do que podia sequer esperar de seus Irmãos.

Drenavam cada gota do sangue daqueles corpos e depois ainda os submetiam a mais testes e pesquisas. Para quê?! O que faziam com aquele sangue?

Foi desperto de suas perguntas quando repentinamente um homem surgiu à sua frente e fechou a porta, recostando-se a madeira e encarando-o seriamente.

— Não há nada com que deva se importar aqui. — O Irmão Ire o encarava com sua carranca sisuda, o porrete manchado de vermelho apoiado em seu ombro. — Deveria se apresentar ao Senhor, jovem mestre… Ele o aguarda, ansioso por seu relatório.

Sehun encarou o homem, engolindo em seco e percebendo a ligeira hostilidade nas atitudes dele, indicando que o que quer que acontecesse dentro daquela sala não deveria ser do conhecimento de muitos, principalmente dele. Com um aceno breve se pôs a seguir seu caminho para o Grande Salão.

Tantas perguntas circulavam a sua mente que nem ao menos percebeu quando já estava parado diante das portas e batia com força para anunciar sua chegada. Ouviu um resmungo abafado e adentrou, encontrando o Senhor, seu pai, sentado em sua cadeira, a escuridão, como sempre, tomando conta do recinto. Diante do homem havia uma taça com o que parecia ser vinho.

Ele estava com as mãos cruzadas diante de seu rosto observando-o atentamente com seus olhos azuis gélidos. Esticou o braço e indicou a cadeira na outra extremidade. Suspirando cansado, Sehun sentou-se onde fora indicado e esperou em silêncio. Era sempre assim com aquele homem, os dois sentados um diante do outro, se observando, se julgando, se _odiando._

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Indagou, quebrando o silêncio e notando apenas um brilho de impaciência tomar os olhos de seu pai.

— O que encontrou nas Estradas? — Khan retrucou, ignorando a pergunta do filho.

Sehun cerrou os punhos, estava impaciente e irritado com tudo que estava presenciando naquele Condado e não ter respostas o deixava ainda mais irascível.

— Uma moto. Uma explosão. Nenhum corpo, nenhum rastro. — Respondeu simplesmente, mantendo seu costumeiro tom monótono e sua falta de expressão, torcendo para que aquele homem astuto não conseguisse identificar suas mentiras.

— Nenhum rastro?

— Segui para a floresta em busca de algo ou alguém. Nada. Vistoriei toda a área.

O silêncio tétrico se instalou uma vez mais. Os olhos azuis congelados de Khan perscrutavam todo o rosto do filho, analisando-o, buscando algum sinal de hesitação ou nervosismo. Sehun sabia que o homem buscava apenas uma razão para impedi-lo de sair dos muros do Condado. A razão jamais fora de seu conhecimento, mas sempre soubera o quanto seu pai odiava a simples ideia de tê-lo perambulando para longe dos limites de Lyn, longe de seus milhares de olhos dentro da Irmandade.

— Tem certeza de que não encontrou nada? — A pergunta veio em um tom incisivo, fazendo-o engolir em seco disfarçadamente. Seu pai não acreditava em uma única palavra que saía de sua boca.

— Por que não teria? — Retrucou monotonamente, sabendo o quanto o seu autocontrole diante de seu pai era o que mais o deixava incomodado. E Sehun era bom nisso, havia aprendido com o Senhor da Irmandade a ser inelegível.

— Isso é você quem deveria me responder.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, olhos azuis fixados na mistura incompreendida de cores dos olhos de seu filho. Repentinamente, Sehun se levantou, olhando para o Senhor da Irmandade, de cima. Apoiou-se com ambas as mãos na superfície gelada na grande mesa, como se tal inclinação pudesse aproximá-lo do homem do outro lado.

— Tenho certeza suficiente, Senhor. Mas, para garantir sua tranquilidade, partirei em patrulhas noturnas durante os próximos dias. Está de acordo?

Notou Khan esticando uma das mãos para sobre a mesa, tocando na borda do suporte da taça de vinho, fazendo o conteúdo ligeiramente avermelhado se mover.

— Revezará com Chanyeol.

Sehun estava prestes a protestar, mas apenas de ter aquele homem concordando parcialmente com uma condição imposta por si, já era uma grande vitória. Não poderia correr o risco de perder o seu aval de sair livremente pelos portões do Condado e ir ao encontro de Jongin.

— Como queira, meu senhor.

O Senhor da Irmandade lhe lançou mais alguns olhares curiosos antes de prosseguir:

— Estávamos sob ataque. _Eles_ entraram pelos portões laterais do Condado, que estavam com menos patrulhas durante essa noite. Destruíram casas, assassinaram homens, mulheres e dilaceraram crianças. Queimaram. — Balançou uma vez mais o conteúdo da taça, o líquido maculando as paredes do cristal. — Nós os botamos para queimar igualmente. Estamos de volta nessa guerra. Só vai terminar quando eu tiver destruído _cada um_ deles. Até o _último_.

Sehun engoliu em seco. A mão de seu pai que movia a taça estava ainda mais pálida e, apesar de estar tremendo devido a força raivosa que aplicava, suas veias não haviam se dilatado.

Khan então levantou-se, pegou a taça e se aproximou de uma das únicas janelas do Grande Salão. Os vitrais coloridos compunham uma imagem melancólica e mórbida, um homem debruçado sobre a carcaça ensanguentada de um lobo, rasgando-o com as próprias mãos, enquanto uma mulher de feições retorcidas estava ao lado, observando a cena e chorando em horror. Uma cortina preta cobria grande parte da imagem, impedindo a claridade do dia adentrar naquele cômodo, concebendo uma iluminação tétrica ao ambiente e, principalmente, às feições pálidas de Khan que observava o movimento no pátio do Forte, segurando firmemente a taça, sua mão tremendo. Era uma cena assustadoramente bela, na concepção de Sehun.

— Saia. — A ordem veio como uma lufada glacial, fazendo com que o caçador se endireitasse.

Deu as costas àquele homem, rumando até a porta. Ao tocar a maçaneta de prata, parou. Um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente, uma pergunta que sabia que não receberia uma resposta verdadeira para tal.

— O que faz… — Virou-se lentamente, voltando-se para seu pai que permanecia na mesma posição. — com o sangue drenado dos Werewolves?

Khan virou o rosto para si, vagarosamente, a luz colorida refletida pelos vitrais manchando seus olhos de vermelho. Levantou a taça diante de si, permitindo que Sehun o visse em seu perfil esplendoroso, analisando com prazer o vinho adiante. Um sorriso mínimo despontando do canto de seus lábios finos.

— Pesquisas. — Respondeu em um quase sussurro, Sehun quase não fora capaz de ouvi-lo. Então, o Senhor da Irmandade virou-se completamente para si, erguendo a taça em sua direção. — A sua saúde. _Filho_.

E levou a taça aos seus lábios, bebendo o conteúdo escarlate a luz dos vitrais, uma gota escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca e maculando sua pele esmaecida.

Sem mais razões para permanecer na presença daquele homem, Sehun deu as costas e disparou através das portas para o corredor, sendo abraçado pela escuridão bem-vinda. A sensação opressora da presença de seu pai logo desapareceu, fazendo-o respirar mais facilmente e sentir a tensão em seus músculos se dissipar pouco a pouco.

Caminhou até seu quarto, sendo recebido cada vez mais pela escuridão aconchegante das masmorras que tanto o protegeram da frieza desumana de seu pai. Adentrou o cômodo e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Jogou suas armas a um canto e, como sempre acontecia depois de se encontrar sozinho com o Senhor da Irmandade, sentou-se no chão entre sua cama e a cômoda, abraçando suas próprias pernas, sentindo o suor gelado escorrer pelo rosto. Cada parte de si tremia no mais puro temor, sua respiração estava acelerada, assim como os batimentos de seu coração.

— Se acalme, Sehun… — Sussurrou quase em um gemido, sentindo o frio da barriga se espalhar por todo seu corpo. Abraçou-se ainda mais, apertando-se, buscando sentir sua própria presença. — Está tudo bem agora.

Mas nada parecia adiantar para acalmá-lo. Sempre que passava por essa situação, Chanyeol estava por perto para fazê-lo ficar em paz consigo mesmo e distrair seus pensamentos, mas, naquele instante, estava sozinho. Fechou os olhos e buscou pensar em coisas que pudessem deixá-lo calmo.

E, como em um passe de mágica, seu corpo se acalmou ao projetar apenas um rosto em sua memória.

Pele morena, olhos escuros, cabelos tão enegrecidos quanto as noites mais belas.

— Jongin. — Pouco a pouco, seus músculos voltaram a se relaxar, o frio que o dominava era transformado no mais bem-vindo calor, os tremores eram substituídos por uma leveza, no corpo e mente. — Eu quero te ver…

  
  
❄

  


Despertou de seu cochilo leve ao sentir Kai em seu subconsciente se agitando, pelos eriçados e ouvidos atentos a alguma movimentação do lado exterior daquela cabana abandonada. Ergueu-se com certa dificuldade, sentindo as dores no corpo se intensificarem pela repentina movimentação. Apesar de ainda estar consideravelmente ferido, começava a se sentir melhor graças aos cuidados de Sehun. O que quer que o caçador tenha administrado em seu socorro, estava surtindo efeito e ajudando-o a recuperar-se o suficiente para ser capaz de reaver suas habilidades de regeneração.

Jogou os pés para fora da cama e estava prestes a se impulsionar na direção de um grande pedaço de madeira, que seria perfeito para sua defesa, quando a porta foi escancarada e os ventos do final do inverno adentraram cruelmente o espaço já precário. Jongin voltou a cair sobre a cama, fechando os olhos com a repentina entrada de claridade no único cômodo da cabana.

Ouviu o barulho do assoalho ranger, notando passos pesados adentrando o cômodo. Piscando repetidas vezes ao abrir os olhos, pode notar a presença de um homem alto e forte a entrada da casa. Vestia as usuais roupas pretas de caçador, a cimitarra imponente era de se admirar no conjunto de toda a obra, combinando espantosamente com os cabelos esbranquiçados e os olhos tão claros quanto o azul do céu. Carregava sobre seu ombro uma grande sacola e o observava com curiosidade e, apesar de estar consideravelmente disfarçada, havia uma ponta de desconfiança.

O homem atravessou o cômodo até chegar à mesa e depositar a sacola. Jongin ficou o observando, cada movimentação dos braços do caçador revelavam que ele retirava algo que estava oculto pelo pano, potes, rolos de atadura, um ramo de alguma erva que não conseguia distinguir a distância. O único ruído que preenchia a cabana era sua própria respiração e os movimentos do Crow. Ajeitando-se com dificuldade na cama, apoiando-se em um dos braços, pouco a pouco sentiu seu receio diminuir ao fluir uma onda de relaxamento por seu corpo. Kai estava tranquilo.

— Então... Você é o _“bom amigo”_?

O Crow parou, completamente imóvel, Jongin duvidava que ele estivesse até mesmo respirando. Pouco a pouco, o homem virou-se para si, encarando-o com seriedade. Carregando uma garrafa de água, juntamente com uma bacia cheia de potes e outras coisas, o caçador veio em sua direção, até parar a poucos passos diante de si, olhando-o de cima.

— Sou o único amigo dele. — A voz grossa e firme pegou Jongin de surpresa, fazendo-o sentir-se quase que intimidado pela presença daquele homem. Mas, apesar de suas feições e voz intensas, assim como ele próprio, Kai também sentia-se consideravelmente seguro.

— Por que está aqui?

— Porque meu amigo decidiu adotar um cachorro e com certeza vai ter problemas em casa se eu não ajudá-lo. — Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios, zombeteiro. Puxou a cadeira, que outrora fora usada por Sehun, e sentou-se, começando a preparar o que quer que estivesse ali para fazer. — Pelo visto ele conseguiu administrar bem os primeiros socorros. — Talvez fosse por ainda estar muito fraco e debilitado, mas a rapidez com que aquele homem esticou o braço para puxar sua roupa e observar as ataduras foi de se admirar. — Mas não vai adiantar. Você precisa disso! — Levantou o ramo de folhas, para logo em seguida jogá-lo na bacia e amassá-lo com uma pasta desconhecida.

Ao subir o aroma da planta, Jongin finalmente a reconheceu. Era _Shifa_ , uma erva medicinal usada pelos Werewolves para desinfecção e cicatrização, cresciam um pouco acima das Terras de Ninguém, quase nas terras dos Grandes. Como aquele homem sabia dessa propriedade e, principalmente, onde crescia era uma questão que começava a formigar na mente do homem-lobo.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou com certa rispidez, observando o homem espalhar a nova pasta sobre um pedaço de pano.

O Crow o encarou com divertimento, o sorrisinho prepotente ainda banhando seus lábios rosados.

— Não sou idiota de te dizer quem sou eu.

— Sehun me disse.

— Porque _ele_ é idiota. — Balançou a cabeça ao soltar um riso, como se estivesse ouvindo uma piada já conhecida, que despertava nostalgia em si.

— Você é um Crow.

— Garoto esperto. — Retrucou, sua voz uns décimos mais aguda, provocando-o, tratando-o como um cachorro que acabava de trazer de volta a bolinha.

Jongin respirou fundo, sabendo que mais do que seu lobo, era ele próprio que queria rosnar de irritação na presença daquele caçador ardiloso.

— Como sabe sobre a planta _Shifa_? — Certa pontada de satisfação lhe inundou ao notar que aquela pergunta, mesmo que minimamente, havia surtido algum efeito no homem.

— Há muitos coisas que eu sei sobre vocês, garoto-lobo. — Respondeu, indicando que Jongin deveria tirar a roupa e as bandagens que o cobriam. Ele, relutantemente, obedeceu ao sentir Kai lhe enviar um rosnado necessitado. Estava sendo difícil para o lobo se recuperar apenas com cuidados simples, ele precisava de algo mais.

— Jongin. Meu nome é Jongin.

— Parece que você _também_ é um idiota, não, Jongin?! — O Crow riu, pressionando cuidadosamente o pano contra o ferimento no abdômen do Werewolf, sentindo-o no mesmo instante retrair-se de dor. — Não é recomendado sair dizendo seu nome para qualquer um. _Ninguém_ é confiável.

— Sehun confia em você.

— E por que você confia em Sehun? — O Crow o encarou diretamente nos olhos, a mais pura curiosidade banhando às iris azuladas.

— Por que eu não confiaria? — Rebateu a pergunta. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma questão simples, Jongin sabia o quanto era mais profunda. Nem mesmo ele sabia porque era capaz de confiar em Sehun, apenas sabia que o era.

— O principal ponto: ele é um Crow, da Irmandade de Lyn. Precisa de mais?

— Mas ele me salvou.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. O caçador seguia tratando cuidadosamente de suas feridas, espalhando a pomada de _Shifa_ por cada machucado e cobrindo-os com bandagens limpas. Pouco a pouco Jongin sentia suas forças retornando, sua capacidade de regeneração restaurando. Uma onda quente tomou conta de si, pensamentos relaxados de Kai fluíam por cada célula de seu corpo.

— Sim. — A voz grossa do caçador o assustou minimamente, ecoando pelo silêncio que antes reinava. — Ele te salvou.

— Você não confiaria em quem te salvou?

— Eu nunca confiaria em um Werewolf… Muito menos em um Crow. — O caçador se levantou repentinamente, levando todo o seu kit de volta para a mesa e jogando-os com certa violência sobre a superfície.

— Não confiar em nós posso até entender… — Jongin começou, enquanto vestia a blusa limpa que o Crow havia lhe entregado durante os cuidados médicos. — Mas como pode não confiar em seu próprio povo?

— Porque eu sei o que ambos os povos são capazes de fazer. Eu sei que para _vocês_ é uma diversão nos matar, e para _eles_ é uma alegria poder caçá-los por isso. Não existe lado certo nessa guerra, garoto-lobo, como você pode confiar em assassinos? Você só vive no meio deles, se _torna_ um deles. Sobrevive.

— Nossa _diversão_ matar vocês? São os Crows que vivem nos caçando! Nós só tentamos viver em paz nos nossos domínios. — O tom de voz do Werewolf subiu alguns décimos, fazendo-o tossir ao sentir uma pressão em seu abdômen.

— Que eu me recorde, noite passada vocês não se contentaram em ficar em paz em seus domínios.

— O que quer dizer? — Jongin o encarava em completa confusão, olhos arregalados, o coração se agitando por alguma razão.

O caçador o observava à distância, notando cada movimento aflito do Werewolf. Naqueles olhos negros estavam estampado o mais completo desconhecimento do que havia acontecido.

— Você não sabe… Você desceu as Montanhas, sofreu um acidente, o ferimento em suas costas foi feito por garras... Você estava fugindo. Não sabe de nada… — O caçador pontuava cada descoberta feita por suas observações, deixando Jongin ainda mais ansioso.

— O que aconteceu noite passada? — Refez a pergunta, sentindo-se extremamente agitado. Ouvia os rosnados de Kai, o lobo estava de pé, eriçado e desconfiado.

O caçador voltou a se aproximar, parando a pouquíssimos metros distante de si, olhando-o de cima. Pela primeira vez, Jongin viu os olhos de um verdadeiro Crow, frios, mortíferos e vazios.

— Seu povo nos atacou.  
  


_Olhava para o teto, contemplativo._

_As pedras frias e desiguais por inúmeras noites foram suas únicas companhias. Havia se acostumado com a frieza daquele lugar, tanto que agora fazia parte dela. A única coisa que o acalentava naquele inverno eterno dentro de si, era saber que Sehun estava ali. Ainda que sempre surgisse para o amigo com piadas e pensamentos otimistas, no fim, acabava por sentir a mesmas angústias que o outro._

_Um grito agudo e longo adentrou por sua janela, sobressaltando-o. Seu quarto ficava em uma das torres do grande Forte, sua janela oferecia uma ampla visão de um dos portões laterais do Condado. Levantou-se apressadamente, alcançando o cinto com sua cimitarra e prendendo-o firmemente a sua cintura. Ao debruçar-se sobre o parapeito da janela, pode notar uma luz estranha vinda de baixo e a bons metros adiante. O telhado de um dos casebres da periferia pegava fogo e uma mulher corria pela rua, sendo perseguida por um enorme lobo._

_Ficou parado, observando, até que finalmente a fera alcançou a jovem, agarrando-a pela perna com sua mandíbula repleta de presas pontiagudas e mortíferas. O lobo a puxou pela rua, sangue se espalhando do ferimento que a cada segundo se aprofundava. O Crow mais próximo, provavelmente um dos guardas daquela noite — que, com toda a certeza, minutos antes estivera bêbado —, avançou para o enorme animal, atirando inúmeras facas que apenas ricocheteavam no pelo do imenso lobo. Ignorando a mulher que segundos antes atacava, a fera avançou para o Irmão, dilacerando seu pescoço em uma única mordida._

_Deixou sua observação de lado quando percebeu que nenhum dos Crows em patrulha seriam capazes de enfrentar aquele Werewolf. Se outros estivessem acompanhando-o, então a situação poderia se tornar ainda mais caótica. Talvez fosse aquele um dos motivos os quais Chanyeol poderia ser considerado um dos melhores Irmãos. Suas habilidades de observação e dedução eram inigualáveis e, por alguma razão, seus conhecimentos acerca da fisiologia e características mais insignificantes dos Werewolf eram únicos e certeiros. Sabia que se as facas atiradas pelo Crow sentinela foram ineficientes só haveria uma única e plausível explicação._

**_“Alfas”_ **

_Ao virar um corredor encontrou o pelotão de batedores diurnos alcançarem o salão de armas, avançou até o mais jovem deles, apenas um garoto que não deveria ter mais do que quinze anos. O menino planejava pegar as mesmas facas do Crow sentinela, mas foi impedido por um aperto intenso em seu pulso. Chanyeol o segurava e encarava-o seriamente._

_— Se planeja sobreviver, vai precisar de algo mais ágil. — Livrou de seu aperto o pulso do garoto para pegar uma das pistolas Browning, de mesmo calibre que a sua, e um coldre com munições acopladas. Em seguida jogou para o garoto, que habilidosamente os pegou no ar. Se aproximou e bagunçou os cabelos do jovem Crow. — São alfas, garoto. Rápidos e mais resistentes que qualquer outro, não é um bom negócio deixar que se aproximem demais. Atire na testa e era uma vez um Werewolf._

_— Obrigado, senhor._

_Chanyeol sorriu com diversão e jogou para o garoto uma pequena bolinha preta._

_— Caso não consiga, apenas jogue isso contra eles e fuja. — Explicou simplesmente e com um sorriso carregado de malícia completou: — Garanto que eles irão adorar._

_E seguiu seu caminho até o Grande Salão. Como o esperado, alguns dos principais Irmãos já se encontravam ali, discutindo estratégias de ataque e defesa. Outros dos membros daquele Conselho já estavam na batalha, contendo o avanço das bestas. Chanyeol se aproximou de onde o Senhor da Irmandade estava, discutia algo com Ire. O homem de cabelos longos e esbranquiçados levantou os olhos claros como cristal para si. Com um simples aceno de cabeça mandou que Ire fosse executar o planejado._

_— Quero que fique no Forte._

_Chanyeol nunca deixava de se espantar com a forma como Khan era incisivo em suas palavras, como toda a sua aura exalava um poder de opressão diante dos outros, como se tivesse poder para esmagar cada um dos Irmãos ali presente, como se pudesse aniquilar com cada Werewolf com apenas um aceno._

_— Mas Senhor, estamos sob ataq—_

_— Eu sou cego?_

_— S-Senhor?_

_— Sou capaz de enxergar o óbvio, garoto, e muito mais. Quero que fique no Forte, não me faça repetir._

_O homem então lhe deu as costas, seu sobretudo batendo contra os tornozelos de Chanyeol. O Crow ficou parado, observando cada um dos Irmãos naquele Salão agir, planejar, enquanto ele deveria ficar quieto?!_

_Buscando conter sua ira, deixou o Grande Salão e rumou até o corredor que algumas horas antes estivera com Sehun, vendo o rapaz observar o cair da noite. Aquele era um dos lugares mais calmos do Forte, não era comum que os Crow circulassem por aquela área, sabia que algumas lendas eram a razão de tamanha falta de interesse, mas as ignorava profusamente. A janela permanecia aberta, sendo possível observar ao longe a região para a qual seu amigo havia rumado. Foi quando um soprar brutal do vento trouxe para si o ruído intenso de uma caminhonete descendo a estrada, exatamente onde Sehun provavelmente estava. E aquela era uma das outras habilidades misteriosas do Crow, sua audição era tão aguçada que causava espanto nos demais._

_Ignorando as ordens de seu Senhor, Chanyeol desceu até o galpão de veículos e encontrou sua Yamaha YZF-R1 coberta. O ronco da moto preencheu o galpão ecoando pelos quatro cantos e chamando atenção de um jovem que permanecia de guarda._

_— Irmão! — O rapaz correu para si, parando alguns metros adiante, os braços levantados como se pedisse para que não avançasse. — Tenho ordens lá de cima para não deixar ninguém sair… Principalmente se for o senhor._

_— E o que você vai fazer? — Indagou, colocando o capacete e deixando a viseira levantada para observar o jovem._

_— Desculpe, senhor, eu não enten—_

_O ronco da moto silenciou o jovem quando Chanyeol baixou a viseira e acelerou, avançando para cima do garoto que, com uma agilidade notável, se jogou para o lado para evitar uma morte desagradável._

_O velocímetro marcava cada vez mais conforme o caçador avançava pela estrada, curvas e mais curvas escorregadias tentavam contê-lo pelo caminho, galhos levados pelo vento das nevascas das noites anteriores estavam espalhados pelo asfalto. Em uma curva mais acentuada, Chanyeol finalmente vislumbrou o clarão do fogo, a explosão que chamara a atenção dos caçadores e que levara Sehun até ali para investigar. Parou a moto alguns metros distante e avançou a pé._

_Conforme avançava, encontrou a picape de seu amigo estacionada, as portas escancaradas. Se aproximou, observando o interior do veículo, encontrando os pertences de Sehun revirados. Instantaneamente os sentidos de Chanyeol despertaram, deixando-o ainda mais atento do que já estivera._

_Sacou sua cimitarra e avançou pela estrada, investigando a região. Encontrou, alguns bons metros a frente a provável fonte da explosão de horas mais cedo. Uma moto carbonizada ainda brilhava com as chamas recentes, o cheiro do combustível e da fumaça preenchiam o espaço. Foi quando um ruído de galhos se partindo o fez entrar em modo de combate, tomando instantaneamente posição de ataque, a cimitarra firmemente segura e erguida._

_Mas o que quer que Chanyeol pudesse estar esperando, não veio pela frente._

_Um sopro contra sua orelha o fez se arrepiar completamente, assim como as garras de duas mãos que envolviam seu pescoço firme e perigosamente, afundando contra sua pele, cortando-o, fazendo o sangue escorrer quente por sua pele fria. E então, sabendo que jamais estaria preparado para ouvir aquela voz novamente, ela invadiu todas as células de seu corpo e o fez compreender que jamais poderia apagá-lo de sua memória._

_De seu coração._

_— Eu não vou mentir… — O sussurro ecoou milenarmente pelo sangue do caçador. — Eu com certeza senti saudades de sua frieza, ela realmente completa meu calor… Chanyeol._


	5. Chapter 5

_Eram raras as vezes que se lembrava de sentir algum calor nos últimos anos. A vida no Forte não era quente. Era fria, congelante em muitos outros sentidos além dos físicos. Podia se cobrir, se vestir e sentir seu corpo se aquecer, mas jamais era o suficiente. Seguia frio. Seguia tão desesperadamente gélido que era como se estivesse em um corredor infinito diante da grande e última Porta, com sua guarda o observando de soslaio, fingindo desinteresse, mas preparada o suficiente para fazê-lo atravessar quando fosse necessário._

_Há muito tempo não conseguia sentir o calor que o fizesse observar o mundo com mais atenção, que o fizesse se sentir pleno em sua vã e complexa existência. Acreditava que não eram todos capazes de encontrá-lo naquela parte do mundo, pois tudo ali era pedra e gelo e sangue. Em poucas ocasiões experimentara aquele calor que vem de dentro, que irradia pelo corpo e é capaz de afetar o universo ao seu redor. Podia contar nos dedos._

_Um. Quando sua mãe havia cantado para que dormisse._

_Dois. Quando seu pai o havia ensinado os mistérios de sua vida._

_Três. Quando via os olhos_ dele _._

_Naquele momento não estava diante dos olhos que o fazia esquecer de que o mundo era mundo e Werewolves e Crows eram inimigos. O simples toque hostil e, ao mesmo tempo, passional em seu pescoço era o suficiente para fazê-lo se lembrar de que ainda havia calor naquele lugar. Que ainda existia calor dentro de si._

_Ao ouvir aquela voz tão memorável, tão potente, tão especial, não havia mais calor dentro de si. Havia fogo. Havia incêndio. Havia um vulcão em calamidade total._

_As garras em seu pescoço o arranhavam sutilmente, fazendo-o se arrepiar com a possibilidade iminente de ter sua carne ferida. A respiração as suas costas estava rápida, não de forma aflita ou cautelosa, mas de forma ansiosa e expectante. A sua própria não diferenciava muito, compartilhavam das mesmas sensações, sentimentos e pensamentos._

_— É perigoso sair sozinho essa hora da noite… Alguma besta pode capturá-lo e levá-lo para um covil maligno e sujo. Fazer travessuras. — Ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, seu hálito navegando pelo ar até atingir-lhe os sentidos sensíveis, despertando em si um instinto milenar._

_— Não me importo de fazer travessuras com você. Ser um bom moço nunca foi o meu forte, sabe disso. — Chanyeol respondeu, sua voz saiu baixa e profunda. Trêmula. — Kim… Jongdae._

_— Por isso sempre gostei dessa sua impetuosa característica. — O Werewolf chamado Jongdae moveu uma de suas mãos pelo pescoço de Chanyeol, subindo-a até segurar-lhe o queixo firmemente, puxando seu rosto com leveza para trás, colando seus lábios a orelha do Crow. — Porque ser um bom moço significaria nunca ter você._

_Chanyeol nada disse. Não tinha o que declarar. Ele estava certo em todas as suas convicções e por esse motivo o Crow não tinha como lutar, como vencer, como ter paz. E por essa razão ele se desesperava._

_Em sua tão conturbada existência ele sabia que algumas vezes simplesmente era inútil buscar lutar contra o tão inexorável destino. Era em vão buscar vencer as amarras que tão firmemente se agarravam a sua pele gélida, a sua alma perdida, e o impediam de seguir o caminho pelo qual, quem sabe, poderia encontrar a paz que um dia tanto sonhara. Estava fadado a estrada que muito provavelmente o levaria para a miséria, para a dor, para a solidão. E, ainda sim, se pudesse, de fato, seguir por tal trilha junto àquele homem, não se importaria em se perder em sua própria desgraça._

_E, mesmo tendo o mais profundo e absoluto conhecimento de que era fraco para aquela luta, ele precisava revidar. Não podia sucumbir a seus mais ansiosos desejos, não podia dar ouvidos a gana que queimava em seu coração. Precisava seguir sendo o que havia sido criado para ser. Precisava concluir o destino imposto para si._

_Firmou o aperto no cabo da cimitarra e em um ágil e habilidoso movimento virou-se rapidamente e desferiu um golpe contra o seu adversário. A lâmina cortou o ar. E apenas o ar. Respirou fundo e o sorriso tomou os lábios avermelhados que lhe enfeitavam a face. Mesmo que na parte mais remota de seus pensamentos, ainda era incapaz de ter a vontade suficiente para feri-lo. Virou-se e tudo pelo qual fizera tanto esforço em enterrar dentro de si, voltou a brotar como a mais pura e encantadora nascente de um rio, como se fosse água jorrando do solo vivo e nutrido. Veio forte e incontrolável._

_Ele estava parado diante da moto em chamas, de lado para si. A luminosidade do fogo lhe banhava a face, iluminando-o de forma que Chanyeol jamais poderia esquecer. As labaredas eram enviadas para todos os lados conforme o vento as agitavam, as vezes movendo-se perigosamente em direção ao Werewolf. Mas Jongdae parecia não se importar com aquele perigo, apenas observava o que um dia fora uma motocicleta, queimar e transformar em cinzas e, então, em nada. Seu olhar brilhava, focado de forma quase descontrolada diante daquele fogo misterioso._

_E Chanyeol queimava por dentro e tinha medo do calor depois de tantos invernos._

_— O fogo queima e o mundo continua a girar. — A voz do Werewolf estava ligeiramente abafada pelo crepitar selvagem do aço no fogo, mas Chanyeol sempre seria capaz de ouvi-la com toda a singularidade que ela possuía. — E você então se pergunta se um dia vai parar de queimar, se um dia vai parar de girar._

_Chanyeol embainhou a cimitarra e avançou dois passos, fazendo Jongdae virar o rosto para si. Buscou com todo o seu autocontrole não deixar que sua admiração fugisse pelos seus lábios ao ver aquele rosto metade iluminado, metade nas sombras._

_— Tudo, um dia, chega ao fim. — Disse, como se o homem-lobo tivesse lhe feito alguma pergunta._

_Os lábios de Jongdae se crisparam em um sorriso triste, seu olhar estava mais escuro que a noite infinita dos dias antigos. Um ser que não era homem. Não era lobo. Era tudo. Era nada. Era o que mais desejava._

_— Mas para ter um fim é necessário que haja um começo. Como a terra começou a girar? Por quê? Foi sozinha? Ou algo maior a impulsionou? — O Werewolf esticou uma das mãos para o fogo e a moveu, contornando os caminhos incontroláveis que algumas chamas realizavam. — Como o fogo começa a queimar? Foi sozinho? Ou algo maior o impulsionou?_

_Chanyeol nada disse, compreendendo que Jongdae estava ali pela mesma razão que ele._

_— Essas são perguntas que, talvez, eu tenha as respostas, Chanyeol._

_— E quais seriam?_

_— Por que está aqui? — Jongdae ignorou sua pergunta, avançando um passo em sua direção._

_— Pela mesma razão que você._

_— Nesse mundo, os seres que aqui habitam, jamais têm razões iguais, Chanyeol. Parecidas talvez, mas nunca iguais. — O homem sorriu de forma misteriosa. — Sabe por quê?_

_O Crow não lhe respondeu, apenas permaneceu onde estava, encarando-o com genuína curiosidade. Seu coração batia de forma mais agitada, sentindo toda a euforia que sempre o acalentava quando Jongdae começava com suas divagações intrigantes._

_— Porque seguimos no caminho da Vida, Chanyeol, e ele nunca é um só. Existem diversas ramificações que vão nos levar até a Porta. Existem atalhos escondidos que sempre irão nos atrair de forma traiçoeira. Do ponto em que partimos temos uma razão que nos leva a seguir por determinada trilha, mas, talvez, essa razão possa ser diminuída por alguma outra que estava apenas nos esperando passar._

_— Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder a razão que me guia pelo caminho que escolhi._

_— Se ela não mudar, então nunca foi sua, Chanyeol._

_— Posso torná-la minha._

_— Pode mesmo? — Jongdae retribuiu o olhar penetrante que o Crow lhe oferecia. Os olhos azulados, gélidos e firmes, pouco a pouco pareciam derreter em cascatas descongeladas. Mas Chanyeol os desviou antes que isso, de fato, pudesse acontecer. — O fogo começa a queimar quando um irmão deixa seu lar. Ele explode quando um irmão abandona o lar ao trair seus iguais._

_E então virou-se novamente para o fogo, sorrindo, quase como se estivesse contemplando e saboreando as chamas que pareciam ser eternas._

_— E ele continua a queimar quando respostas ainda não foram dadas. — Voltou a olhar para Chanyeol. — Foi isso que aconteceu aqui._

_— Um dos seus… — Parou ao observar a expressão de Jongdae mudar mais uma vez. De uma compreensão contente para uma surpresa delirante._

_— E um dos seus. — Olhou para a direção que levava a floresta que abraçava as Estradas Altas._

_O coração de Chanyeol acelerou ainda mais, agora em mais pura ansiedade e preocupação. Sehun. Ele seguiu para dentro da floresta. E então um pensamento um pouco mais urgente lhe preencheu a mente._

_— Por que atacaram Lyn?_

_Jongdae o encarou em choque, como se estivesse ouvindo aquele tópico pela primeira vez._

_— O quê?_

_— Você não sabe… Talvez tenha sido o seu amigo daqui. — Chanyeol indicou a moto em chamas. — Havia apenas corpos de Alfas._

_— Isso é impossível! — Jongdae cerrou os dentes, os caninos pontiagudos expostos de forma ameaçadora. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu em Lyn, nem meus irmãos. E posso lhe garantir que meu amigo não tem relação alguma com o ocorrido._

_— Não pode garantir isso._

_— Mas posso te dizer que seria impossível que ele estivesse lá._

_— Como?_

_— Ele é um Incerto. Basicamente uma criança para nós. — Retrucou rispidamente. Chanyeol conhecia Jongdae o suficiente para compreender que quem quer que fosse aquele irmão, era importante e precioso para o Werewolf. — Ele não tem sequer força para lutar._

_— Já me deu as respostas de que precisava. — Disse por fim, sabendo que era preciso encurtar aquele encontro ou simplesmente seria incapaz de abandonar Jongdae uma vez mais._

_— Você continua com frio, Chanyeol?_

_A pergunta veio baixa, com a preocupação que ele preferia não ser capaz de discernir._

_— É inverno, é normal estar com frio. — Respondeu simplesmente, desviando o olhar do Werewolf._

_Ouviu passos se aproximando e imediatamente desembainhou uma de suas pequenas facas ocultas em seu antebraço. Teve tempo suficiente de pressioná-la firmemente contra a cintura de Jongdae, que com velocidade sobrenatural havia avançado para si e pressionava suas garras contra seu tronco._

_— Mas por que em seu coração é sempre inverno? — A voz do Werewolf o alcançou num sussurro, seu hálito atingindo o rosto do caçador e o fazendo arrepiar-se com a proximidade repentina e os toques rudes em seu tronco. Jongdae sentia o mesmo, o subir e descer do peito de Chanyeol contra o seu, as respirações se mesclando, o contato da faca de prata em seu cintura, queimando-o de forma quase irreversível, ardendo-o de forma que sabia que iria perdurar por muito tempo._

_— Porque tenho medo do verão. Tenho medo do calor. — Chanyeol mordeu os lábios ao sentir o começo de cortes em sua cintura. O sangue então escorreu fino e quente em sua pele, provocando arrepios de um prazer há muito esquecido. O prazer de estar sentindo algo quente vindo de si._

_— O calor não pode te machucar. — Jongdae se aproximou ainda mais, ficando ligeiramente na ponta dos pés para alcançar o ouvido de Chanyeol. E então soprou, o ar quente de sua respiração contra a pele fria do Crow o fez relaxar completamente. A faca, antes pressionada contra sua cintura, afrouxou, libertando-o um pouco daquele contato tão gelado que era capaz de queimá-lo. — Assim como eu, Chanyeol. — O sussurro tão passional atingiu o caçador de forma irreversível._

_Era como se pudesse ouvir o gelo se partir da cascata congelada que havia se formado em seu coração._

_— Seu calor é o que mais me machuca, Jongdae._

_— Apenas porque quero que você o sinta. Ele só existe por você, Chanyeol. — Jongdae voltou a lhe encarar, seus olhos escuros sendo capazes de desvendar seu mais profundo e doloroso segredo._

_O Crow ergueu sua mão livre, ainda mantendo a faca pressionada contra o homem-lobo, e lhe tocou o rosto. A pele do Werewolf era naturalmente quente, mesmo que o mundo ao redor estivesse coberto em gelo._

_— E se eu te machucar?_

_Jongdae riu, seus olhos se fechando e seu rosto se transformando no sonho que Chanyeol tinha todas as noites._

_— Eu não posso te machucar. Você não pode me machucar._

_— Como tem tanta certeza?_

_Jongdae fincou ainda mais as garras na pele de Chanyeol, marcando-o, ferindo-o da forma que não havia problema feri-lo. Na mesma intensidade sentiu a faca cortá-lo e marcá-lo ainda mais intensamente, a prata formando um ferimento que talvez fosse impossível de ser regenerado. Então colou seu corpo ainda mais ao do mais alto, sentindo-o de todas as formas que desejava. Não precisou verbalizar nada ou tomar alguma atitude, pois Chanyeol por livre vontade baixou a cabeça e colou sua testa a de Jongdae, as respirações se misturaram e os lábios roçaram um ao outro._

_— Porque você é meu. E eu sou seu. E mesmo que o mundo acabe em fogo ou gelo, você vai continuar pertencendo a mim._

_E o beijou._

_Beijaram-se como os dois amantes que eram. Beijaram-se como se aquele fosse o último dia na Terra. Beijaram-se com tanta vontade que machucavam ainda mais a carne do outro, mas a cada toque das línguas, a cada vez que sentiam seus lábios pressionados contra o do outro, a cada vez que trocavam aquela paixão, sabiam que curavam o coração do outro._

_Chanyeol sentia calor. Jongdae sentia frio. E por isso sabiam que o mundo continuaria a girar mais um dia._

_O beijo terminou tão inesperadamente quanto havia começado. Chanyeol permaneceu de olhos fechados no lugar, arfante e sentindo o sangue quente escorrer de cada lado de sua cintura onde as garras de Jongdae estiveram firmemente cravadas._

_Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou-se sozinho no meio da estrada. O fogo ainda vivo devorava o que um dia fora a moto de um Werewolf._

_Não havia sinal de Jongdae. Era como se tivesse sido um sonho. Mais um impossível e desejado sonho._

_Não havia sinal de Kim Jongdae._

_A não ser o sangue que lhe escorria pela cintura, a ardência dos ferimentos feitos a garras._

_Não havia sinal de Kim Jongdae._

_A não ser pela sensação contínua em seus lábios._

_Não havia sinal de Kim Jongdae._

_A não ser pelo calor que tomava cada parte de seu corpo._  
  
  


— Por que meu povo atacaria? — A voz do garoto lobo o fez recuperar-se de seus devaneios. — Pensei que estavam em trégua. 

— Isso é algo que gostaria de entender. — Retrucou firmemente. Deu as costas ao garoto e voltou para onde havia deixado suas coisas sob a mesa próxima a parede. Juntou seus pertences de forma afoita e virou-se para encarar o Werewolf mais uma vez. — E eu encontrarei respostas. 

Jongin o encarava com olhos entristecidos, como se estivesse genuinamente ainda mais ferido pelas palavras do caçador. Não. Jongin o encarava como se, de alguma forma, fosse capaz de enxergar o que guardava dentro de si. Aquilo o assustou, ao mesmo tempo em que, inevitavelmente, passou a sentir repentino afeto pelo garoto. 

— As vezes, quando saímos em busca de respostas, corremos o risco de encontrar apenas as que estamos dispostos a enxergar. — Jongin disse simplesmente, um sorriso mínimo e envergonhado em seus fartos lábios. — Não procure por elas, caçador. Você sabe que não as encontrará. 

— O que sabe sobre a vida, garoto? O que sabe sobre respostas? — Chanyeol riu em deboche, incomodado com a repentina sensatez do Werewolf.

— Sei que há muito os homens buscam por elas e, em sua vã jornada, acabam por falhar. — O moreno se sentou na beirada da cama, tocando levemente no ferimento coberto em seu abdômen. — Respostas são encontradas quando deixamos que venham a nosso encontro. 

— E quando, exatamente, elas virão? 

— Quando você aceitar que a verdade contida nelas pode doer. 

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio, observando-o e sentindo o gosto amargo da compreensão lhe tomar os sentidos. Pensou no que Jongdae havia, minimamente, revelado sobre o garoto. 

_“O fogo começa a queimar quando um irmão deixa seu lar. Ele explode quando um irmão abandona o lar ao trair seus iguais. E ele continua a queimar quando respostas ainda não foram dadas.”_

Será que, de alguma forma, Jongin havia sido encontrado pelas respostas que buscava? Será que Jongdae seria capaz de ser achado pelas quais tanto esperava? Será que ele próprio, algum dia, teria um encontro inesperado com o que precisava descobrir? 

— E Sehun? — O Werewolf indagou depois de instaurado por longos minutos o silêncio sufocante de Chanyeol.

— O que tem ele?

— Ele… Voltará? — Baixou o olhar, sentindo-se repentinamente desolado com a possibilidade de que Sehun não mais retornasse. O sentimento se intensificou quando, profundamente dentro de si, seu eterno companheiro o inundou com a mesma angústia.

Chanyeol lhe deu as costas e rumou em direção a porta quebrada. Pelas pequenas frestas podia sentir o vento frio que ainda insistia em abraçar a Floresta do Entremeio.

— Quem sabe. — Disse simplesmente, baixando os olhos para as botas sujas e sorrindo ao pensar o quanto aquela pergunta devia cruzar inúmeras vezes os pensamentos de Jongdae. — O amanhã é apenas uma esperança, nunca uma promessa. 

Sem mais nada a declarar, o caçador deu as costas e deixou o garoto ser abraçado mais uma vez pela solidão daquele casebre. Chanyeol seguiu seu caminho de volta ao Forte, carregando em seu peito a sufocante consciência de que seu destino era irrevogável e tirano. 

Jongin deitou-se novamente na cama, sentindo, uma vez mais, o cansaço assolar-lhe o corpo ainda ferido e cansado. Inspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se nos ruídos que o cercavam. O farfalhar das árvores que derrubava o gelo derretido, os animais que pouco a pouco despertavam de sua hibernação, de volta ao mundo que suspirava o doce e desejoso ar do fim do inverno. 

E ouviu ao longe o rosnar de um lobo. Longe, fundo dentro de si. Não foi um rosnar irritadiço, fora apenas um lembrete para si de que seu fiel companheiro sentia-se igualmente exausto, porém, esperançoso. As ondas daquele sentimento que ambos compartilhavam era o que mantinha Jongin aquecido. 

_Compartilhavam_. Por muitos anos o jovem nutria as indagações comuns em alguém de seu povo. Seus sentimentos eram de fato seus? Ou apenas uma extensão do que seu lobo expressava? Depois de muito se rebelar em ceder as suas vontades e paixões, Jongin finalmente compreendeu que o que sentia não era apenas uma interrupção de Kai, mas sim o complemento. Seus sentimentos eram de Kai. Os sentimentos de Kai eram seus. 

— Vivemos em um mundo misterioso, não acha, amigão? — Riu baixinho com sua própria confissão. 

Uma risada grossa e milenar ecoou em sua mente, compreensiva aos seus próprios pensamentos. Kai nada disse. Mas Jongin pode sentir que os pensamentos do lobo vagavam para longe, juntamente com os seus, para algum lugar além da Floresta do Entremeio. Para um pequeno e acinzentado condado. Por ruas de pedras seculares. Por pessoas de cabelos e olhos frios. Por uma grande e imensa construção de pedras enegrecidas pelo tempo e pelas guerras. Por um corredor profundo e ecoante. Por uma masmorra escura e sufocante. E finalmente para um quarto apertado e solitário. 

Quase totalmente oculto pela escuridão, estava um rapaz de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, encolhido em seu próprio abraço protetor. Olhos perdidos e amedrontados fitavam adiante. Um era quente e puro. Outro era frio e maculado. 

Angústias e medos tomaram conta dos pensamentos do homem e do lobo. Um sentimento de completa impotência e solidão. Kai eriçou-se, completa e inevitavelmente tomado pelo desespero e preocupação. Jongin sentiu o mesmo, mas seu corpo parecia continuar inerte sobre a cama, amarrado pela mesma impotência sentida pelo rapaz nas masmorras. 

O Werewolf aguçou ainda mais seus sentidos e, um sussurro carregado pela estrada do impossível alcançou-lhe delicadamente, como um afago em sua existência. 

_“Eu quero te ver…”_

Como uma fusão perfeita, Jongin soube que a sua voz e a voz de Kai uniram-se como duas engrenagens feitas para gerir o funcionamento da máquina do mundo. 

— _Venha para mim… Pois onde quer que esteja, eu irei até você._

E os braços dos sonhos lhe abarcaram em uma nova aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

_Em um primeiro momento estava no meio de uma nevasca._

_E então veio a calmaria._

_A neve assentou, os ventos sossegaram. A tempestade chegou ao seu fim._

_Estava no meio de uma imensidão branca, infinita, não sabia o que era céu e o que era chão. O que era além e o que era o fim._

_Mas seguiu adiante._

_Talvez tenha andado por alguns minutos, algumas horas, ou poderiam ter sido muitas eras de andanças sem propósitos definidos. Mas, finalmente, chegou a algum lugar._

_Esse era um dos mistérios solucionados sobre a complexa existência dos seres nesse mundo. Não importa o quanto se ande, não importa o quanto seus pés irão se empolgar em seguir adiante, em algum momento, é possível que cheguemos a algum lugar._

_Parou e observou a distância. Uma árvore, coberta por neve, era a única testemunha daquele encontro. Um homem e uma mulher. Ele era belo, sua pele morena era um complemento aos cabelos pretos e longos. Ela era encantadora, suas bochechas rosadas e seus cabelos vermelhos e cacheados lhe enfeitavam o vestido azul marinho._

_Ele lhe segurava as mãos, vez ou outra acariciava delicadamente seu rosto, podia dizer que havia o mais puro e dedicado amor em cada ato compartilhado por ambos. Era como se estivesse ali segredando suas paixões e desejos._

_Repentinamente, a mulher virou o rosto em sua direção, encarando-o de forma profunda, desbravando os segredos de seu telespectador intruso. Um sorriso lhe tomou os lábios rosados, suave e gentil, amoroso e compreensível. E então, de seu cabelo avermelhado, uma mancha escarlate passou a tomar conta do espaço ao redor do casal. A neve, pouco a pouco, foi tomada pelo mais desesperador tom de sangue._

_Uma nevasca voltou a tomar o ambiente, ventos selvagens lhe cortavam a face e uma coluna de neve estendeu-se entre o casal e ele. Tentou correr para alertá-los do perigo de estarem no meio de uma tempestade, mas os ventos bruscos lhe impediam de se aproximar._

_E então, tudo parou. Não estava mais de pé, a distância._

_Estava ajoelhado na neve, diante da árvore que agora estava morta._

_Havia sangue por todo o lado. O vermelho tomava conta de sua visão e o sufocava com o férreo odor que vencia a podridão exalada pela grande árvore._

_Ouviu então um grito, agudo e cortante. Desesperado. Amedrontado. Ainda ajoelhado, virou-se para a origem do ruído. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o ar lhe deixou os pulmões, assim como todo e qualquer bom sentimento que ainda pudesse habitar em seu coração._

_A mulher escarlate. Não somente seus cabelos eram tingidos da mais pura cor de vermelho, mas suas mãos, seu rosto, sua alma estavam maculadas pelo sangue do corpo dilacerado diante de si. Mas, ainda mais do que ela, havia um terceiro elemento que estava coberto pela vida do homem de longos cabelos negros e olhar caloroso. Debruçado sobre aquele corpo, rasgando-o e profanado-o, um homem de cabelos esbranquiçados e olhos congelados, sorria vitorioso. Um riso desvairado lhe escapava pela garganta, um corvo sobrevoava logo acima, atento ao que acontecia na terra._

_A mulher agarrava-se ao próprio rosto, contorcendo-o em milhões de feições horrorizadas e enlouquecidas. O choro escorria vermelho por suas bochechas. O mundo era vermelho ao seu redor e apenas o horror era seu companheiro fiel._

Não!

_Tentou gritar, mas a voz não mais o acompanhava. Estava mudo diante do desespero daquela cena, daquela mulher._

_E então seus olhares se cruzaram._ Verdadeiramente. 

_Ela o encarou, enxergando algo além do que seus olhos enlouquecidos podiam ver._

_“Acorde.”_

_A voz da mulher era suave, porém distante. Era como se sussurros de tempos antigos o tivessem encontrado e implorassem para serem ouvidos._

_Pensou que ela podia estar falando com o homem de cabelos esbranquiçados, mas esse permanecia descontrolado estraçalhando o corpo inerte do amante da mulher escarlate._

_“Seu lugar não é mais aqui. Acorde.”_

_Ele a viu colocar as mãos sujas sobre o próprio ventre. Uma lágrima límpida finalmente escorreu por seu rosto e caiu no chão, limpando em um mínimo diâmetro a neve ensanguentada._

_“Desperte.”_

_Então algo lhe tocou a mão. Não sabia descrever aquele toque, mas sabia ser quente, reconfortante e amigo._

_“Aqui não é nosso lugar.”_

Quem é você?! _Indagou desesperado, buscando ao seu redor e voltando a fixar os olhos na mulher escarlate que repetia incansavelmente uma única e insistente palavra._

_“Desperte.”_

_“Desperte.”_

_“Desperte.”_

_“Eu sou o destino final.” Aquela voz respondeu, rodeando-o, aumentando o contato para todo seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo, de fato, abraçado._

_Então a mulher sorriu, um sorriso pleno e final. E caiu deitada, sem vida. A tempestade voltou a se intensificar, os ventos levantaram a neve vermelha que circundou o corpo da mulher escarlate, o corpo de seu amante e o seu assassino cruel._

_“Estão chamando.” A voz sussurrou ao seu ouvido._

Quem está chamando?!

_“A outra ponta.”_

_Um eco distante lhe tocou a face, acariciando-o com ternura._

_“Venha para mim… Pois onde quer que esteja, eu irei até você.”_

  
  
  


Despertou assustado, seu corpo doendo por ter se abraçado forte demais. Estava ainda sentado no chão entre sua cama e cômoda. Suava frio e seu corpo ainda tremia. Quando havia adormecido, não se lembrava. Sua cabeça latejava incomodamente, como se algo ecoasse ali dentro, como se estivesse comprimido e buscando se libertar. 

Levantou-se meio bambo, respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar o que o havia despertado daquele sonho. Foi quando percebeu que parecia não se recordar. A única coisa que permanecia fresca e incrustada em sua memória, era a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados. 

Sentou-se na cama e ficou observando a própria mão, a sensação de algo o tocando também era insistente e, ainda mais, reconfortante. Respirou fundo e buscou se acalmar e tentou ignorar a sensação ecoante dentro de si, como se estivesse o alertando para o fato de ter deixado algo escapar. Levou a mão até o pingente pendurado em seu pescoço, os três triângulos com seu nome cravado no centro. Acariciou a prata, sentindo-a gélida e protetora, mas estancou ao sentir uma diferença. Baixou os olhos e observou que uma pequena e quase imperceptível rachadura havia surgido em um dos triângulos.

Com um sobressalto, uma batida na porta o fez desviar sua atenção. Levantou-se, ainda meio trêmulo, e rumou até a grossa porta de madeira, abrindo-a o suficiente para observar quem era apenas por uma fresta. Um dos irmãos, provavelmente responsável pela cozinha a julgar pelo avental sujo de farinha, o esperava ansioso.

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, jovem mestre. — O garoto fez uma rápida e desajeitada reverência, voltando a sua posição inicial ao ouvir um resmungo do Crow. — Sua ausência foi sentida no desjejum e almoço, o Irmão Angon pediu para que eu viesse lhe oferecer algo para comer. 

— Desjejum _e_ almoço?! — Sehun escancarou a porta e segurou o rapaz pelo colarinho alargado de sua camiseta folgada, como se só dessa forma pudesse acreditar nas palavras do garoto. — Que horas, _exatamente_ , são? — O soltou para que assim pudesse despentear seus próprios cabelos com ambas as mãos. 

— São quase sete horas da noite, meu senhor. — O irmão respondeu com certo embaraço, nervoso que Sehun pudesse agarrá-lo novamente. 

— Não acredito! — Ele entrou no quarto e buscou o relógio que mantinha em uma das gavetas, comprovando o que o garoto havia dito. Os ponteiros marcavam sete horas. Então uma dúvida angustiante lhe tomou conta. Eram sete horas da noite _de que dia?!_ — Quanto tempo estive no quarto? 

— Perdão, senhor?

— Quanto tempo estive trancado aqui? — Repetiu ansioso enquanto chacoalhava o relógio. 

— Dois dias, senhor. — O rapaz engoliu em seco ao ser observado com incredulidade. — Dois dias desde o ataque dos Werewolves, senhor. — Finalizou. 

Sehun caiu sentado na cama, incrédulo demais para manter as forças nas pernas. E então uma avalanche de pensamentos lhe tomou a mente. Jongin! Havia deixado Jongin sozinho naquela cabana por dois dias. Será que ele ainda estava lá? Será que Chanyeol o estava ajudando? Chanyeol.

Chanyeol!

— Onde está Chanyeol? — Levantou-se apressadamente e rumou na direção do garoto, segurando-o pelos ombros. 

— Ele saiu na noite do ataque, senhor. Desde então está sumido. — Respondeu, baixando o olhar. — O Irmão Ire acredita que, talvez, ele tenha seguido o rastro de algum Werewolf que abandonou o ataque, mesmo indo contra as ordens do Senhor. 

— Eu preciso—

— Com todo respeito, jovem mestre, perdoe-me a insolência, mas sou obrigado a lhe dizer que o que mais precisa nesse momento… É de um banho. — O garoto fez uma reverência ainda mais pontuada, pedindo por cada músculo desculpas por sua ousadia. 

Sehun riu, algo muito raro de ser presenciado quando se estava cercado pelas pedras frias do Forte. De fato, ele precisava de um banho. 

Dispensou o garoto e tratou de transformar-se novamente em uma pessoa digna de habitar a terra. Limpou-se devidamente, vestiu roupas limpas e comeu uma breve refeição que o jovem irmão havia lhe deixado sobre a cama. Vestiu todo seu equipamento de caçador, composto pela besta, aljava de flechas, o arco e algumas facas ocultas pelas dobras das roupas. Em seguida, deixou as masmorras e seguiu para uma das torres do Forte, onde se encontrava o quarto de Chanyeol. A porta estava destrancada, a janela ainda aberta, a cama apenas com os lençóis ligeiramente amarrotados. Fora isso, não havia qualquer sinal de que aquele quarto havia recebido a presença do caçador. 

Era comum que Chanyeol fizesse algumas incursões, sumia por dias a fios e voltava com notícias de fronteiras longínquas. As vezes ele apenas o fazia sem sequer receber ordens de algum dos irmãos ou do próprio Senhor. Por essa razão, ouvia pelos corredores os boatos sussurrados de que ou Chanyeol carregava um trauma e ódio mais profundo pelos Werewolves do que qualquer outro, levando a sua dedicação como um caçador, ou ele estava se engraçando com alguma jovem donzela de algum povoado distante. Qualquer que fosse, Sehun não acreditava. Era esse um dos mistérios sobre o amigo que tanto gostaria de compreender.

Ignorou aquela curiosidade insistente e focou seu pensamento em outra pessoa. Jongin. Precisava ir encontrá-lo. Escondido, encheu uma mochila de alimentos diversos e deixou o forte, com o aviso de que passaria a noite em caçada, buscando o causador da explosão da estrada. Esperava que apenas isso fosse o suficiente para sanar os impulsos de seu pai em prendê-lo nos domínios de Lyn. Por essa razão, não esperou qualquer autorização, apenas seguiu seu caminho, buscando ir pela trilha até a Floresta do Entremeio mais afastada e ignorada pelos Crow.

Dois dias atrás não havia se dado conta da distância que havia percorrido para retornar ao Condado de Lyn. Durante o dia parecia que tinha mais dificuldade em se localizar do que durante a noite. Agora, conforme avançava e o céu já tomava a escuridão habitual, a neve derretia e os uivos longínquos preenchiam a atmosfera. E Sehun conseguia enxergar longe. Conseguia saber com a mais sobrenatural exatidão para onde deveria seguir, era capaz de sentir qual direção tomar para finalmente alcançar Jongin. 

Era como se pudesse ver uma linha que o guiava diretamente para aquele casebre velho, como se uma trilha tivesse sido feita exatamente para levá-lo até o Werewolf. O ar cheirava a sereno e a um aroma agridoce. O aroma da floresta. 

E então estava parado diante da cabana. Uma luz fraca, avermelhada e bruxuleante escapulia pelas frestas da madeira quebrada. Uma presença sutil estava ali. Sehun podia senti-lo, era quase como se pudesse vê-lo ali, sentado na cama e recostado à parede, observando a luz da vela sobre a mesa. 

E Jongin o sentiu. Tão plenamente que era quase como se também pudesse vê-lo através das paredes de madeira. Parado na neve, observando a cabana, compartilhando as mesmas sensações. Pode sentir Kai em sua mente, um rosnado contente ecoando. 

Sehun ficou alguns poucos minutos observando a cabana, tentando compreender aquele sentimento diferente que se apossava de seu coração. Era um calor agradável, uma sensação de que agora poderia, de fato, descansar. Era como se…

Estivesse em casa. 

Inspirou profundamente, uma leveza tomando conta de sua mente e corpo. A dor de cabeça atenuou e a tensão que antes estava em seus músculos, dissipou. Seguiu para a porta, os degraus rangeram e a porta gemeu. E ali dentro, sentado com os pés para o chão, em uma pose de expectativa, estava Jongin, vestindo uma camiseta branca leve, com um decote que expunha as ataduras pelo seu corpo. 

O suspiro aliviado que Sehun soltou foi o mesmo que o Werewolf. Ambos se encararam por alguns minutos, o Crow fechou a porta atrás de si e permaneceu estático, observando o moreno. Jongin era belo. Era lindo. 

O Werewolf também o observava silencioso e ansioso. Ainda que estivesse novamente coberto de preto, para Jongin, era intrigante o quanto Sehun parecia ter tantas cores. 

— Você veio…

— Você ficou…

Os dois riram, envergonhados. Sehun avançou e, para a surpresa dele mesmo e de Jongin, sentou-se na cama ao lado do Werewolf. 

— Tive receio de que não voltasse. — Jongin segredou, olhando para o Crow rapidamente, deparando-se com a mistura de cores o encarando. Preto e azul complementavam de forma mágica a beleza de Sehun. 

— Tive medo de que tivesse partido. — Retrucou, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao pensar na possibilidade de que Jongin pudesse não estar mais lá. 

— Ainda não sou capaz de chegar até a porta sem perder as forças nas pernas, caçador. — Jongin riu, virando-se ligeiramente para Sehun. — Deveria saber disso. 

Sehun o olhou de cima a baixo, notando o corpo do moreno. Alguns hematomas antes muito evidentes já desapareciam, mas o ferimento em seu abdômen era demasiado profundo demais para que se curasse tão depressa. Além disso havia o ferimento nas costas, feito por garras de outro Werewolf. Preferiu não expor tão diretamente seus pensamentos, ao invés disso, olhou ao redor da cabana, notando que alguém havia lhe levado comida. 

Jongin notou a observação de Sehun e percebeu que talvez o caçador não tivesse conhecimento daquilo.

— Seu amigo trouxe o suficiente para eu sobreviver por alguns dias. — Explicou. 

O Crow virou-se para si, surpresa evidente em seu olhar. Sehun estava prestes a dizer o nome de Chanyeol quando percebeu como o homem-lobo havia se referido a ele. 

_“Sempre cauteloso.”_ Pensou. 

Então algo passou por sua mente, algo que Jongin havia lhe dito alguns segundos antes. 

— Ainda não consegue chegar até a porta sem dificuldades? — Indagou, uma ideia surgindo em sua mente. 

— Até posso conseguir, mas é trabalhoso demais. Meu corpo ainda está fraco. — Jongin explicou, baixando a cabeça para o ferimento mais profundo.

Surpreendeu-se quando Sehun ficou de pé diante de si, a mão erguida em sua direção. 

— Já está a tempo demais sem ver a noite, não? — Um sorriso discreto lhe tomou os lábios rosados. — Sei que ela é importante para _vocês._

Jongin ficou observando a mão pálida estendida para si. Com um sorriso cúmplice, a agarrou e permitiu-se ser erguido e escorado por Sehun até que saíssem para a noite. O vento frio tocou-lhe o rosto como um velho amigo, dando boas-vindas. As estrelas piscavam tímidas no céu da noite sem fim, a neve mais rala era uma visão misteriosamente acolhedora. O caçador o guiou até uma região em que as copas das árvores não os impedisse de observar a escuridão do céu. Ao se aproximar de uma árvore com um tronco farto, Sehun o ajudou cuidadosamente a se sentar. 

Ele inspirou profundamente o ar noturno e, aos poucos, foi como se a sua própria regeneração passasse a trabalhar mais efetivamente. Sentiu sua pele se repuxar em suas costas, sinal de que seu organismo estava, mais uma vez, reagindo e curando-o. O mesmo parecia acontecer em seu abdômen. 

— Acho que era isso que eu estava precisando. — Disse, os olhos fechados como se dessa forma pudesse saborear melhor o ar puro. Ouviu uma movimentação ao seu lado, Sehun sentando-se próximo a si, o calor do caçador o aconchegando.

— A noite sabe como ser uma boa e velha amiga. — Sehun comentou, olhando para os pontinhos brilhantes que salpicavam o grande manto escuro. 

Jongin virou-se para observar o caçador. Seu perfil delineado era um complemento para aquela agradável noite, era como se Sehun fizesse parte daquele ambiente. 

— Seu amigo… — Começou, pensando em algo que havia permanecido em sua mente desde o seu encontro com o Crow. — Ele não me disse o nome. 

— Devia ter imaginado. — Comentou, soltando um suspiro cansado. — Ele é sempre cauteloso demais, desconfiado demais. Não me surpreende que não tenha lhe revelado o nome. 

— Por quê? 

— Um nome tem poder. — Sehun disse simplesmente, virando-se para encarar Jongin. — Ao menos é o que os Crow acreditam. 

— Como assim tem poder? 

— Quando algo possui um nome, passa a existir e ocupar um lugar no ciclo. É como uma amarra, uma algema que prende esse algo a existência. Quando se conhece o nome de algo ou alguém, você passa a ter poder sobre. — Explicou. Observou que Jongin balançou a cabeça tentando compreender e, em seguida, levantou-a para observar o céu. Sehun sorriu com a possibilidade de poder explicar de forma mais prática. Então o chamou. — Jongin. — O moreno virou-se no mesmo instante. Sehun gostava de como o nome do Werewolf ecoava dentro de si. — Entendeu agora? Quando se sabe o nome, passa a ter controle sobre ele. Sobre o possuidor de tal nome.

— Por que revelou seu nome a mim, então? Não tem medo do que posso fazer com esse conhecimento? — Jongin o encarou com firmeza, genuinamente curioso com as razões de Sehun. 

— Talvez… Eu não esteja com receio de você ter poder sobre mim. — Respondeu, arrepiando-se a visão de Jongin se surpreendendo, arregalando minimamente os olhos e mordendo os lábios fartos. Lábios tão lindos e vermelhos que atiçaram coisas que Sehun jamais imaginou ser capaz de sentir. 

Ficaram em um silêncio intenso, não do tipo constrangido, mas do tipo compreensivo. Porque, conforme Sehun retribuía o olhar de Jongin, ele era capaz de ler naquela imensidão escura que o Werewolf também lhe dera amplos poderes para controlá-lo e não havia receio naquela aceitação. E ali, no fundo daqueles olhos, ele soube que Jongin não estava só naquela convicção. 

Não sabia como, não sabia porque, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza de ter sentido _ele._

_Kai._

A imagem repentina de um grande e impetuoso lobo negro em sua mente fez com que Sehun perdesse o fôlego momentaneamente. Jongin tocou-lhe a mão ao perceber, ambos sentindo uma corrente elétrica se espalhar por seus corpos. 

— Isso… — Sehun começou, olhando para as mãos unidas. 

— Nunca aconteceu. — Jongin completou, encarando impressionado aquele contato. 

Sehun foi o primeiro a interromper aquele toque, tirando a mão e segurando-a junto ao peito. Observou ao redor, notando que a noite começava a se avolumar a volta deles. 

— Conte-me histórias sobre seu povo. — Ouviu Jongin dizer. 

Virou-se para observá-lo, ele o encarava com evidente expectativa. 

— Realmente quer saber? Acredito que seu povo já as conhece. 

— Quero ouvir de você. — Jongin insistiu. — Me conte sobre seu povo… E eu lhe contarei sobre o meu. 

Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, ponderando. A proposta era, deveras, tentadora. Há muito sentia curiosidade sobre os Werewolves, sobre suas histórias, as contadas pelos próprios, não as criadas pelos Crow. Ele se ajeitou e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas de frente para o homem-lobo.

— Quando eu era pequeno, houve um dia em que fugi das aulas de arco e flecha. Me esgueirei para dentro do Forte da Irmandade de Lyn e me escondi na biblioteca, devo lhe confessar que não é um local muito frequentado pelos irmãos. — Ele observou Jongin rir e sorriu em companhia. — Ali encontrei histórias sobre a Irmandade, histórias sobre meu povo, histórias sobre o _seu_ povo. Talvez já tenha ouvido falar que elas se interligam.

Jongin voltou a ficar sério, acenando mais uma vez para ele. 

— Ouvi algumas coisas… Que confesso não saber o que pensar a respeito. — Confessou envergonhado. 

— É verdade. — Sehun disse seriamente, como se estivesse lendo o que passava pela mente do Werewolf. — O que ouviu sobre meu povo… É verdade. 

— Vocês… — O moreno não conseguiu completar, receoso demais que, de alguma forma, pudesse ofender a Sehun.

— Vampiros. — Interrompeu, baixando os olhos para um galho enterrado sob a neve. — Até mesmo para mim era difícil acreditar que a origem de meu povo vem de vampiros. Mas, quando se lê os registros, quando se nota as peculiaridades do povo de Lyn… Faz sentido.

Sehun respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o céu. 

— Não há cores em Lyn, nas ruas, nas construções, no próprio povo. É tudo frio e cinza. Não há sangue. — Ele umedeceu os lábios rapidamente e retomou: — É uma antiga lenda, talvez não seja apenas algo do espectro fantasioso…. É a história real perdida nas dobras do tempo. — Sehun olhou ao redor, como se os ventos noturnos o estivessem tentando censurá-lo. — Nossos povos são ligados, por mais do que uma voraz rivalidade. Descendemos da mesma origem. O Primo. Aquele que não era lobo e não era vampiro. Ele teve dois filhos. Um era abençoado pela lua, amado e protegido. O outro era amaldiçoado pelo sol, desprezado e machucado. Conforme eles cresciam juntos, as diferenças que os abarcavam tornavam-se mais e mais acentuadas. Ambos eram poderosos, mas seus poderes de nada se assemelhavam. Um era veloz, forte e selvagem como um lobo, tão parecido que era capaz de transfigurar a si próprio no animal, mas não era um lobo comum… Ele era grande, impetuoso, o maior ser lupino que já havia cruzado por esse mundo. Dizem que seus cabelos eram tão escuros quanto a noite e seus olhos faziam jus ao mais profundo e misterioso céu noturno. O outro também era veloz e forte, mas sua selvageria se distinguia em muito a de seu irmão. Ele era insano, tomado pelo rancor de ser amaldiçoado pelo dia, de ser um prisioneiro da escuridão, condenado a vagar apenas pelas sombras. Ele nunca havia conhecido a quentura da luz do sol, jamais havia sentido o frescor dos ventos diurnos. Sua pele era branca, quase sem vida, seus cabelos eram igualmente cálidos e seus olhos eram tão frios quanto gelo. Mas algo em particular o fazia ser imensamente diferente de qualquer outro ser que vagasse pelo mundo. Ele tinha uma sede incontrolável, estava constantemente faminto por uma única coisa… Sangue. 

Sehun deu uma pausa, aguardando por qualquer interjeição que Jongin pudesse fazer. Mas nada veio. O homem-lobo continuava atento a si, em expectativa pelo desenrolar de sua história. 

— Humanos já habitavam esse mundo, alheios ao conhecimento de que criaturas sobrenaturais como os irmãos pudessem existir… Nada diferente dos dias de hoje. Humanos, em sua vã existência, se amedrontam diante do que é diferente e belo e, como defesa, as destroem por não serem suficientemente capazes de aceitar… Mas esse não é o ponto. — Soprou um riso pelo nariz. — O que importa é que, dentre todos os humanos que poderiam cruzar o caminho dos irmãos, uma única ousou olhar para eles como iguais. — Sehun se calou, um sentimento de reconhecimento tomando-lhe os sentidos, um formigar sob sua pele alertando-o para o fato de que talvez estivesse prestes a entrar em terreno importante. — Uma mulher. — A imagem de cabelos avermelhados e longos lhe tomou a mente. — Tão quente quanto o dia, tão intensa quanto sangue. Ela encontrou primeiro o irmão frio, que, ao botar os olhos naquela mulher vermelha, sentiu seu desejo por ela aflorar instantaneamente, sua sede quase destruindo-lhe as entranhas. Diante de tamanha insanidade exposta nos olhos frios daquele homem misterioso, ela fugiu. Amedrontada, quem poderia culpá-la. — Umedeceu novamente os lábios, sentindo seu próprio coração acelerar-se ao perceber que conseguia narrar para Jongin com uma riqueza de detalhes que jamais havia encontrado nos livros da biblioteca. — No dia seguinte, vagando pela noite mais fria de inverno, ela encontrou o segundo irmão. Não como homem, mas como lobo. A nevasca a pegou desprevenida e o grande e negro lobo a encontrou quase soterrada pelo gelo. Ele a salvou e a levou para uma caverna, a aconchegou em seu pelo quente e a velou por duas noites. Na terceira, ela despertou nos braços de um homem. 

Jongin e Sehun trocaram olhares rapidamente, ambos sentindo algo ecoando dentro de suas mentes. Algo ininteligível, mas poderoso. 

— Diferentemente do irmão, ele não a olhou com desejo… Ele a olhou com carinho. — Jongin sussurrou. 

Sehun acenou positivamente.

— Por duas noites ele a guardou, havia marcas em sua pele, marcas de luta contra criaturas que tentavam possuí-la contra sua vontade, marcas de luta contra humanos que a queria tomá-la. Mas ele a protegeu. Quando ela acordou, quando ambos olharam nos olhos um do outro, eles sabiam que algo muito mais profundo e poderoso os conectava. — Sehun observou o céu momentaneamente, em seguida, voltou a encarar o homem-lobo a sua frente. — Acredito que até os dias de hoje esse laço ocorra em seu povo. Uma conexão milenar que une dois seres, com o sentimento de devoção mais puro que pode existir. Amor, acima do carnal ou até mesmo do emocional, um sentimento que é impossível que seja descrito, mas apenas sentido. _Kindred Spirits._

Um galho se partiu ao longe, algum animal despertando de sua hibernação, pronto para enfrentar a nova estação que se aproximava. Sehun olhava para Jongin. O homem-lobo nada dizia, apenas retribuía o olhar que atravessava a sua própria existência, que alcançava fundo dentro de si, que eriçava os pelos de seu companheiro milenar e o fazia sentir-se pleno em toda a sua composição. 

_“Nunca um…”_

Um sussurro ecoou dentro de Jongin, mas não vinha de Kai. Vinha de algum lugar mais distante, mais profundo e contido. Vinha de um plano em que havia apenas uma pequena e quase inexistente passagem. 

— _Sem o outro…_ — O homem-lobo viu-se sussurrando em retorno, notando o que havia dito quando percebeu o olhar confuso do Crow diante de si. — Me desculpe… O que se seguiu depois desse encontro dos dois? — Indagou, tossindo para disfarçar o aperto repentino em sua garganta. 

— Eles se apaixonaram. — O caçador respondeu simplesmente. Voltando seu olhar para algum ponto distante da escura floresta. — Mas o irmão do homem-lobo não podia aceitar perder a mulher que tanto desejava. Ele a desejava tanto que a queria dentro de si, correndo por suas veias mortas… — Sehun fechou os olhos, sentindo uma repentina dor de cabeça, imagens vermelhas ecoavam em sua mente, a neve maculada pelo tom escarlate, um grito longínquo e desesperado, a dor que lhe dominava o coração, as suas próprias entranhas se remexendo, algo clamando por liberdade. Sua respiração estava ligeira. 

— Sehun? — A voz do werewolf o fez acalmar-se, as fisgadas em sua cabeça atenuando. 

O Crow sorriu trêmulo e limpou um filete de suor que havia lhe despontado na testa. 

— Um dia… — A imagem de uma árvore surgiu diante de suas memórias. — O homem-lobo e a mulher escarlate estavam diante do túmulo de Primo. O primeiro de muitos. Segurando as mãos, eles juraram amor eterno e prometeram que morreriam protegendo aquilo que significava o mais puro e precioso laço entre eles. 

Sehun se calou, sentiu uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pela bochecha e um repentino e bem-vindo calor se alastrar por seu peito. 

“ _Toda nossa vida nos trouxe para esse momento… Abraçar a vida significa aceitar a morte.”_

— Um filho. — Jongin disse repentinamente. — O último nó no laço… Um fruto proibido. 

Sehun acenou. 

— Mas o irmão de olhos gelados não podia aceitar. Nessa mesma noite… — A imagem do vitral no Grande Salão lhe surgiu a mente. — Ele cometeu o mais imperdoável crime diante do túmulo de seu pai. Possuído por inveja e o mais puro ódio, tomado pela sua sede descontrolada… Ele assassinou o irmão lobo. — O Crow fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, o cheiro de sangue tomando-lhe os sentidos. — Ele bebeu do sangue de seu irmão… Até a última gota. 

— E a mulher? 

— Banhada pelo sangue de seu amante, ela fugiu, enlouquecida. A única coisa que a mantinha ainda presa ao mundo era a semente do amor de ambos crescendo em seu ventre. Acredito que ela tenha dado a luz ao filho… De outra forma seu povo não estaria aqui…

Jongin sorriu triste, sabendo que daquele ponto em diante ele sabia como a história havia se desenvolvido. Mas, antes de pensar em tomar a palavra, uma dúvida lhe atingiu. 

— Como seu povo se desenvolveu a partir do primeiro? 

— Essa é uma parte oculta dos livros… Algo que eu não sei responder. A única coisa que sei é que, daquele dia em diante, meu povo foi amplamente amaldiçoado, a luz do dia seria eternamente um incômodo, o calor seria para sempre apenas um sonho distante e, mesmo que não nos alimentemos mais de sangue, nossa sede por ele ainda seria imparável. Acredito que seja por isso que, até os dias de hoje, sigamos em nossa infinita caçada. 

— Isso é… Triste. 

Sehun riu, acompanhado apenas pelo barulho da noite. De fato, aquele destino era terrivelmente triste de se possuir. 

— Sua vez…

Jongin sorriu e se empertigou, ajeitando-se da melhor forma possível apesar de seus inúmeros ferimentos ainda o incomodarem imensamente. 

— Não há tantas coisas que alguém como eu possa lhe contar com perfeição de detalhes. Meu povo não alimenta de conhecimento aqueles que não sabem que posição tomar. Sou um Incerto, um werewolf que não sabe se um dia será líder ou apenas um homem-lobo comum, destinado a obedecer. — O werewolf sorriu envergonhado. — Mas sei o principal da história de meu povo. 

Recostou-se a árvore e inspirou profundamente de olhos fechados, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a pele de seu abdômen repuxar-se. 

— Ela fugiu… Enlouquecida, como você mesmo disse. E, de fato, ela teve seu filho. E esse filho cresceu e se tornou forte, ele teve filhos e esses filhos tiveram filhos. Mas, conforme a linhagem se distanciava, mais fraco esses descendentes se tornaram, mais misturado o sangue era quando envolviam-se com humanos. Mas era imprescindível que tivéssemos alguma organização. Como você disse, ainda que se envolvessem com nossa espécie, alguns humanos não nos aceitavam e nos desprezavam… Fora o seu povo que eternamente estaria destinado a nos caçar. — Ele sorriu divertido, fazendo com que Sehun o correspondesse. — Então meu povo dividiu-se em quatro principais clãs, Os Quatro Grandes. Os líderes eram frutos de uniões possuintes do laço, de espíritos afins. Apenas dessa união pode nascer um werewolf poderoso. Frutos proibidos, pois, segundo a lenda, descendentes de uma união pelo laço eram destinados ao fim mais cruel possível. Tais líderes eram chamados de lobos alfa, fortes e com a voz suficientemente poderosa para comandar, aqueles que nasciam de uniões comuns eram soldados para serem comandados, lobos beta. Lobos ômega são raros e também surgem apenas da união pelo laço, são igualmente poderosos, mas não para a guerra, seu poder está na lógica, são inigualavelmente inteligentes. Mas, atualmente, não se há mais registros de tais existências nas Casas Maiores, nos Quatro Grandes. Dizem que nas Casas Menores, werewolves distantes da linhagem principal, conseguem encontrar seus companheiros de laço, mas ainda assim, seus descendentes não são fortes o suficiente. 

Sehun ficou observando-o, notou que Jongin parecia mais perdido em seus pensamentos, percebeu que uma de suas mãos estava às suas costas, sentindo a cicatriz profunda que ali ficaria, de garras. 

_“Há muito mais do que nossos olhos podem ver.”_

Jongin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz ecoando em sua mente, a compreensão de que por todos esses dias estava deixando algo escapar. O Crow notou a repentina mudança nos ânimos do homem-lobo e empertigou-se, atento ao que poderia estar causando tamanha agitação repentina em Jongin. 

O werewolf fechou os olhos e deixou que suas lembranças o transportasse para o dia em que fugira de seu lar. O ferimento em suas costas ardeu. 

_“O Último da Casa Maior.”_

_“Outrora eram Cinco.”_

_“O Primeiro Clã.”_

Piscou rapidamente, as memórias surgindo como um turbilhão e então uma voz ecoou novamente em sua mente, puxando-o.

_“Para mais longe, Jongin.”_

— Onde? — Indagou ofegante, ignorando momentaneamente os olhares inquisitivos do Crow ao seu lado. 

_“Não_ onde, _mas sim_ — _”_

— Quando… — Complementou a fala de Kai, sentindo-o concordar orgulhosamente. 

“ _Não tão distante, mas distante o suficiente…”_

— Há mais do que sei, Sehun… — Jongin virou-se para o caçador, pegando a mão do jovem e entrelaçando-a a sua. — Na verdade, mais do que meus olhos estão mostrando-me. 

— O que quer dizer? — Sehun, ainda que envergonhado, retribuiu o aperto em sua mão. 

Jongin nada disse, apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser guiado pela vontade de Kai nas lembranças que compartilhavam. Para um dia de sol, para o mar majestoso diante de si, para o vento fresco desarrumando-lhe os cabelos, para o sorriso ancião que apenas nele estava contido todas as verdades que o mundo ainda tentava lhe ocultar. 

Pode sentir o toque da mão carinhosa de sua avó em seu ombro. A risada ecoando em sua mente. 

_“Vou lhe contar um segredo, Jongin, um segredo que apenas você e seu amigo aí dentro podem saber. Um segredo sobre nós, sobre o mundo e sobre quem um dia fora Grande.”_

Jongin abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de cores diferentes o observando atentamente. Ele sorriu e Sehun o acompanhou, ainda confuso com a repentina agitação do werewolf. Notou os olhos do homem-lobo caminharem do olho escuro para o olho claro, absorvendo toda a sua singularidade. 

Sentindo-se repentinamente quente, o caçador desvencilhou-se do aperto em sua mão e focou seus olhos em qualquer outro local que não fossem as pérolas negras diante de si. Jongin, notando o claro embaraço do Crow, apenas sorriu. 

— A história que lhe contei… Até esse momento nunca havia me tocado que tinha mais do que me fora ensinado. 

— O que quer dizer? 

— Um dia, quando eu estava descobrindo a existência de Kai dentro de mim, minha avó levou-me para a praia. Ela dizia que se você quer se conectar com a parte mais profunda de si, precisa estar diante da existência mais misteriosa e funda. O oceano. Ela dizia que quanto mais buscássemos no mistério de nossa própria existência, mais perceberíamos o quanto somos desconhecidos para nós mesmos e o quanto jamais conheceremos nossa imensidão por completo. Exatamente como os oceanos. — Sorriu nostálgico, como se estivesse vendo-a explicar tudo novamente bem diante de si. — Naquela tarde, ela me contou uma história, completa… Eu lhe disse da existência dos Quatro Grandes, mas… _Outrora eram Cinco_.

— Como assim? 

— O filho da mulher escarlate teve filhos e seus filhos tiveram filhos, mas dois deles envolveram-se, contra as leis do que haveria de ser natural, dois deles tiveram um laço. Então… Apenas os primeiros da linhagem do Filho Primeiro continuaram poderosos o suficiente, pois envolviam-se entre eles. Eram o chamado Primeiro Clã, mais poderosos e puros do que qualquer outro, mais justos e leais do que todos os outros Quatro Clãs. Diziam que todos eram imensamente semelhantes ao Primeiro dos Nossos, belos e fortes, que as mulheres do Primeiro Clã eram tão magníficas quanto a mulher de cabelos escarlate. 

Repentinamente, uma imagem surgiu a mente de Sehun. Uma mulher, bela em toda a sua completude. Cabelos longos e escuros como o abismo mais reverberante, olhos tão profundos quanto as águas mais tomadas pelo poderoso mistério da vida. Seu sorriso era sincero e aconchegante. 

— O que aconteceu com esse clã? — Sehun perguntou, sentindo-se agitado. 

— Foi extinto… — Jongin olhou para longe, lembrando-se da tristeza que sua avó sentira ao contar-lhe a história. — Os Quatro Grandes acusaram o Primeiro Clã de traição quando um de seus membros desapareceu… Era o mais poderoso de todos nós, o mais forte e aquele que podia unir todos nós em um único e grande clã. 

— Como assim desapareceu? 

— Dizem que esse membro entregou nossos mais preciosos segredos aos nossos inimigos…

— A Irmandade. 

Jongin acenou. 

— Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu? — Sehun indagou com genuína curiosidade.

— Não tenho tanta certeza…

O Crow notou novamente o werewolf mexendo no ferimento em suas costas. 

— As garras em suas costas… Têm a ver com essa história? 

Jongin o encarou com olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Em seguida, com um sorriso triste, respondeu:

— Escutei demais… Ouvi planos que não deveria ouvir. 

— Que pla—

Ambos se calaram ao ouvir um estalo não muito distante. Sehun, ainda sentado, firmou um aperto ágil no cabo de uma de suas facas, pronto para abater qualquer intruso que fosse. Os momentos seguinte foram de tensão, algo se aproximava com velocidade.

E então, contrariando as expectativas de ambos, um castor surgiu buscando por alimento. Sehun expirou pela boca, sentindo aos poucos seus batimentos desacelerar. Expulsou o bicho para longe e voltou a relaxar as costas contra a árvore. Jongin riu baixinho, observando o Crow. 

— Acho melhor deixarmos velhas histórias de lado… Por hoje. — Completou com um sorriso cansado. 

— Você deve estar exausto e com frio, acho melhor entrarmos.

Sehun se levantou, bateu a neve de suas vestes e direcionou sua atenção para Jongin, para auxiliá-lo a se levantar. Esticou uma das mãos para o moreno e estava prestes a puxá-lo com todo o cuidado quando um de seus pés escorregou no chão molhado. O Crow perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente. 

Teve tempo apenas de apoiar ambos seus braços contra o grosso tronco da árvore as costas de Jongin, percebendo que, dessa forma, havia prendido o werewolf entre si e que seus rostos estavam perigosamente perto. 

_“Aonde quer que eu vá…”_

Sehun ouviu uma voz ecoando baixa e distante, quente e completa em seu anonimato. Os olhos negros de Jongin o absorviam para um universo paralelo, um lugar imenso e branco e brilhante. Tão aconchegante em sua impossibilidade. E os olhos misturados de Sehun engoliam Jongin para uma galáxia muito, muito distante, tão cheia de estrelas e sonhos. 

Sendo engolido pela imensidão esbranquiçada, Sehun conseguiu distinguir uma única e complexa sombra, poderosa e imponente, segura e parceira. 

_“Sigo junto a ti…”_

Ouviu essa resposta tão nitidamente que era como se pudesse enxergar o dono daquela voz tão milenarmente complementar. O mínimo sorriso que despontou nos lábios de Jongin era confissão suficiente para o caçador saber que o werewolf também havia escutado aquelas duas vozes. 

— Sabe… eu gosto dos seus olhos, Sehun. — Jongin sussurrou, segredando seu mais recorrente pensamento desde que vira o caçador pela primeira vez. 

Sehun sentiu suas bochechas arderem, sabendo que, pela primeira vez em tempos, devia estar finalmente com alguma cor quente em sua pele. Ele observou os olhos escuros de Jongin e, pouco a pouco, desceu seu olhar para os lábios do werewolf. 

— E eu gosto dos seus lábios, Jongin… — Inconscientemente aproximou-se um pouco mais. Observando um sorriso tomar conta daquela boca. — Me faz… Querer prová-los. 

— Então faça, Sehun… — Jongin ficou sério, seus olhos numa dança frenética entre os lábios rosados do caçador e seus olhos mágicos. — Me beije.

E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sehun nunca esteve tão feliz em atender uma ordem. 

O toque de seus lábios nos de Jongin foi elétrico e quente, como se fosse a outra ponta para onde deveria seguir. Era macio, suave e enlouquecidamente saboroso. Era como sentir o mais delirante gosto agridoce. _Agridoce._ Aquele tão singular aroma sentido na noite da explosão voltou a tomar seus sentidos, forte e inebriante. 

Mas nada se provava melhor do que os lábios de Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Só pra deixar claro que é uma ABO diferenciada, mas prometo que é legal! É uma das minhas fanfics favoritíssimas ♥


End file.
